The prophecy of the dragons of the elements
by HanaKT
Summary: Luego de muchos años de estar separados, Sakura y Co. se vuelven a unir, todo por una profecía que se desatará y cambiará sus vidas para siempre. (¬¬ sí, lo sé, pésimo summary, pero la historia no está tan mala)CAPÍTULO SEIS UP!
1. Default Chapter

1º de junio de 2004 17:50 hs.  
  
Fan Fic  
  
Serie: Card Captor Sakura  
  
Tipo: Serie  
  
Autora Hana  
  
Título: The prophecy of the dragons of the elements  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este Fic, salvo los inventados por mí, pertenecen a CCS, de CLAMP. Salvo mi Shao-chan que es solo mio...  
  
- Hablando -  
  
-"pensando" –  
  
- 'Sarcasmos, o palabras que se dicen con énfasis'  
  
La Mujer bajó de la Limosina negra con algo de dificultad. Ese era un día nublado, y parecía que iba a llover. Un hombre se acercó a ella y le ofreció su mano para ayudarle. Ella le agradeció con un gesto y caminó hasta la entrada de una lujosa mansión. Cuando entró las personas que allí se hallaban se inclinaron en señal de respeto. Una de ellas, un hombre de mediana edad y el cabello blanquecino, se acercó:  
  
- Señora Hiiragizawa... por favor... El Señor le llama... -  
  
- Gracias... Michael... dile que ya iré... -  
  
- Como usted diga... - se retiró -  
  
La señora Hiiragizawa suspiró - Bien... vamos Sakura... - se dijo y se encaminó hacia las escaleras. Las subió y caminó por el pasillo hasta que llegó a una gran puerta. Se detuvo y tocó -  
  
- Pasa por favor - le dijo una voz de hombre que venía de adentro. Ella abrió la puerta y entró. Era una habitación pequeña, con un escritorio repleto de libros y papeles. Detrás de él, sentado en un sillón, se hallaba un hombre de unos 20 años, de cabello negro y brillantes ojos azules, que la veía a través de sus lentes con expresión divertida -  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Eriol? - le dijo la mujer algo enfadada - ¿De que te ríes? -  
  
- Oh, de absolutamente nada, Señora Hiiragizawa... - Sakura se sonrojo visiblemente -  
  
- ¡¡Eriol!! Mira que por más que seas el Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Occidente, ¡¡No permitiré que te burles de mí!! - le dijo con tono amenazador. Eriol acentúo su sonrisa -  
  
-Ok, no te exaltes Sakura... Mi hermosa 'Esposa' - dijo en tono divertido -  
  
- E R I O L - le dijo ella ya muy enfadada, para luego suspirar - Tú no cambias... -  
  
- Y bien... ¿Qué averiguaste? -  
  
- Nada... - se sentó en el sillón que estaba frente al escritorio - Son muy buenos ocultando cosas... además... creo que ya están sospechando... -  
  
- Ya veo... Ah!, - dijo alcanzándole un papel - Mira esto... Nos están invitando a la Ceremonia de Compromiso del Jefe del Concilio de Oriente... Es en Hong-Kong... y debemos ir... -  
  
- ¿Qué? -  
  
- Sí... -  
  
- Pero no tengo ganas... además... ¿Por qué no vas tú solo? -  
  
- Tú eres mi adorable esposa... no puedo... ir sin ti... sería una descortesía -  
  
- Okay, Okay... Ya iré -  
  
- Y trata de no expresarte así delante de todos... -  
  
- ¬¬ Eriol, por favor... -  
  
- Bueno, partimos mañana a la mañana... ten todo listo... -  
  
- Como digas... - se levantó y salió de la habitación - Hoeee.... ¿Por qué esto a mí? - se decía - Todo por esos idiotas... - suspiró - Bien... creo que ahora llamaré a Kero-chan y a Yue... hace mucho que no los llamo... - se dirigió al teléfono y llamó - ¿Hola? - preguntó cuando atendieron -  
  
- ¿Sakura? - preguntó la otra voz por el teléfono -  
  
- Hola Kero, ¿cómo estás? -  
  
- Bien... - dijo algo desanimado - ¿Y tú? -  
  
- Yo también... - le respondió ella, igual que él -  
  
- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Pasó algo malo? - preguntó su guardián preocupado -  
  
- Mañana, Eriol y Yo partimos a Hong-Kong... Es la ceremonia de Compromiso del Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente -  
  
- Ya veo... -  
  
- ¿Y Yue? -  
  
- Como siempre... Ahora no está... Yukito y tu hermano están estudiando... -  
  
- Ya veo... Bien, mándale saludos a Yue... me comunicaré lo más pronto posible -  
  
- Okay... y... Sakura... -  
  
- ¿Sí? -  
  
- Mucha suerte... y... -  
  
- ¿Qué? -  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Si Ese Hiiragizawa te llega a poner una mano encima me avisas que yo lo mato!!!! -  
  
A Sakura le surgió una gota en la cabeza.  
  
- No te preocupes Kero-chan... todo está bien... -  
  
- Bien, nos vemos Sakura... -  
  
- Adiós Kero-chan... - Cortó - Iré a preparar mis cosas... - dijo para ella misma y se fue hasta su habitación -  
  
.............................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, un joven se hallaba en un jardín mirando las estrellas... Era una noche hermosa. Cerró los ojos y se recostó en el pasto... pensando...  
  
En ese momento alguien lo sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos...  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Xiao Lang!!!!! - le llamó una jovencita de brillante cabello oscuro y largo, que se acercaba velozmente hacia él -  
  
- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó incorporándose -  
  
- Tu madre te llama!!! - le dijo deteniéndose frente a él, algo agitada por la carrera que tuvo que hacer buscándolo -  
  
- Dile que iré luego... - le respondió él, con calma -  
  
- Tiene que ser ahora... - le miró con algo de miedo, esperando su reacción -  
  
- Está bien... - comenzó a caminar, dejando a la chica atrás -  
  
- Aich!!! ¡¡Tú no cambias Xiao Lang!! - le dijo enojada -  
  
.............................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
La mujer estaba sentada en un gran sillón crema, mirando con atención la puerta de la habitación...  
  
- Pasa... - dijo de pronto, y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un muchacho, de unos 19 años, cabello castaño y mirada penetrante que se acercó a la mujer con paso decidido -  
  
- ¿Qué sucede Madre? - le preguntó -  
  
- Te quería avisar que mañana... irás a recoger al aeropuerto a una conocida... y a su hija, que se hospedarán aquí... -  
  
- ¿Conocida? -  
  
- Sí... y por favor, recuérdale a Mei Ling que tienen que comenzar los preparativos para tu prometida...-  
  
- Como usted diga madre... -  
  
- Puedes retirarte hijo... y... -  
  
- ¿Qué? -  
  
- Cuídate, ¿quieres?... - Shaoran le miró desconcertado... -  
  
- S... sí... - salió de la habitación. Su madre se le había quedado mirando muy raro... - '¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?' -  
  
.............................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Aeropuerto de Hong-Kong... 09:15 hs.  
  
Dos jóvenes y un hombre se hallaban esperando impacientemente. Notaban la mirada de las demás personas del aeropuerto y se sentían algo incómodos.  
  
- ¿Qué miran todos? - preguntó uno de los jóvenes a su acompañante -  
  
- Vamos Xiao Lang... no te preocupes... además, Compréndelos... No es muy común que el Jefe de un Clan como el tuyo esté en el Aeropuerto así como así... además de que... - miró divertido a las mujeres que les miraban - Todavía sigues teniendo a todas las mujeres de cabeza - Shaoran se sonrojó y su amigo solo se rió -  
  
- ¡LEN! - le retó - Ya basta! - en ese momento se escuchó por los altavoces: -  
  
- El vuelo nº 2093 proveniente de Japón, está por aterrizar. Repito: El vuelo nº 2093 proveniente de Japón, está por aterrizar. -  
  
- Ya llegaron! - dijo Len - ¿Sabes quienes son esas conocidas que espera tu madre?-  
  
- No tengo idea... no me ha dicho nada, solo que vaya a recogerlas... -  
  
- ¿Pero como vamos a reconocerlas...? -  
  
- No te preocupes... - en ese momento se acercaron a ellos dos mujeres -  
  
- Disculpa - dijo una de ellas - ¿Tú eres... Li Xiao Lang...? - le preguntó. Él asintió -  
  
- Soy... La conocida de tu madre... mi nombre es Daidouji Sonomi... - Shaoran abrió los ojos a más no poder, y miró a la jovencita que se encontraba frente a él, que también lo miraba, sorprendida –  
  
- ¿Daidouji? ¿Eso quiere decir que...? -  
  
.............................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
- Madre... - dijo Shaoran apenas llegar - ¿De donde conoces a Daidouji? -  
  
- Nos conocemos de hace mucho... ¿por qué? -  
  
- Pero madre... no entiendo por qué nunca me lo dijiste... o algo así... Cuando te llamaba por teléfono cuando era pequeño y estaba en Tomoeda... por las... cartas... - hizo un gesto de desagrado – te la nombré un par de veces... y tú... -  
  
- Será que no me había dado cuenta Shaoran... -  
  
- Pero... -  
  
- Mejor ve con ella... muéstrale la casa – Shaoran asintió enfadado y salió de la habitación -  
  
Ho... Hola Daidouji... - le saludó cuando la vio por el pasillo -  
  
- Buenos días... - le dijo ella con una sonrisa - ¿Cómo estás? -  
  
- Bien... -  
  
- Qué sorpresa, ¿no? Cuando me dijeron que me habían comprometido con un joven de Hong-Kong me acordé de ti... pero nunca pensé que te encontraría en estas circunstancias... -  
  
- Es verdad... - le sonrió - ¿Prometido? – preguntó -  
  
- Sí... mi mamá me comprometió... - suspiró – cree que es lo mejor para mí... -  
  
- A mí mi madre también me comprometió... pero no sé con quien... ya sabes... -  
  
- Sí... yo tampoco lo sé... las tradiciones... -  
  
- Un poco anticuadas, ¿no crees? En pleno siglo XXI y todavía con eso... - Tomoyo rió – Oye, ¿Quieres que demos una vuelta? Así te muestro la casa... -  
  
- Claro, con mucho gusto... -  
  
Shaoran comenzó a mostrarle a Tomoyo todas las habitaciones. Los dos hablaban y verdaderamente la estaban pasando muy bien.  
  
- Oye... - le preguntó Shaoran de pronto - ¿Y has sabido algo de Sakura? -  
  
- Sakura - El rostro de Tomoyo se ensombreció - No... no la he visto desde hace 5 años... desde que ella viajó a Inglaterra... -  
  
-Lo siento... - le dijo -  
  
- No te preocupes n-n se que también ha sido duro para ti - le dijo con una sonrisa - ¿No tenemos que irnos ya a almorzar? - le dijo Tomoyo mirando la hora -  
  
- ¡Es verdad! - dijo - Me había olvidado - Tomoyo sonrió. Su amigo seguía igual de despistado que siempre -  
  
Los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia el gran comedor de la mansión...  
  
- Daidouji... -  
  
- Oye, llámame Tomoyo... somos... -  
  
- amigos... Sí, lo siento... es la costumbre. Yo... quería preguntarte... - En ese momento calló. Había sentido dos presencias muy familiares, pero... no era posible... eso... -  
  
- Oye, ¿estás bien? – Él asintió -  
  
- Lo siento... te iba a preguntar si tú... - En ese momento llegaron al comedor – Luego, ¿sí? -  
  
- Claro – ambos entraron -  
  
- El almuerzo ya está servido – les avisó Wei – Espero sea de su agrado señorita Daidouji -  
  
- Dime Tomoyo, Wei – le dijo con una sonrisa -  
  
- Claro... - hizo una reverencia – Sus madres me pidieron que les disculpara ante ustedes ya que no podrán almorzar -  
  
- Ok, está bien Wei, ya puedes retirarte, ya que no hay nadie nosotros nos serviremos... -  
  
- Pero Joven... -  
  
- Vamos Wei, ve a descansar, yo te autorizo -  
  
- Pero la señorita -  
  
- Por mí no hay problema... -  
  
- Está bien... - el hombre asintió, y luego de una reverencia se retiró –  
  
- Vaya Shaoran... - le dijo Tomoyo – Lo quieres mucho, ¿verdad? –  
  
- ¿Eh? –  
  
- Lo noté en tu mirada... -  
  
- Ahh... - suspiró – tan perceptiva como siempre... -  
  
- n-n... Sabes... a mí... me... - dijo poniéndose seria – me... gustaría pedirte un... favor... -  
  
- Claro, lo que quieras... -  
  
- Es que sabes... que Sakura... no la he visto por tanto tiempo... -  
  
- Sí... y qué sucede... -  
  
- A... a mí...¡¡¡Quiero hacerte trajes y filmarte usándolos!!! – le dijo –  
  
- O.o ¿EHHHH? – dijo sorprendido –  
  
- Por favor... estoy muy fuera de práctica... hace más de cuatro años que no hago vestidos... ni nada de eso... por favor... ¿Sí? – le dijo con una cara muy dulce... -  
  
- Pe... pero... -  
  
- ¿Sí? –  
  
- Está bien – suspiró resignado –  
  
- Síii!!! – saltó y lo abrazó de la emoción - ¡¡Gracias!! Ya verás, estarás divino!!! –  
  
- Dios... que he hecho... -  
  
- ¬¬ Oye... -  
  
- Es broma, ven, vamos a comer – La joven asintió –  
  
- ¿Qué hay? –  
  
- Mmm... veamos... - miró a la mesa, donde ya todo estaba servido – hay comida típica China... ¿Te gusta? –  
  
- Claro... - los dos se sentaron a la mesa y siguieron hablando por un buen rato –  
  
.............................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Mientras, en otro lugar, dos jóvenes se hallaban en una plaza conversando tranquilamente.  
  
- Yo... - dijo el hombre – Mei... sabes que yo te... amo, pero... -  
  
- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Mei Ling –  
  
- Yo... debo irme... ya sabes... la... la profecía... es... -  
  
- ¿Profecía? ¿Esa sobre la que estuvo hablando Xiao Lang...? –  
  
- Sí... debo irme... no puedo quedarme aquí –  
  
- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿irte? – la joven estaba sorprendida –  
  
- Yo... Nos vemos Mei Ling... - se levantó –  
  
- Len... ¿Es una broma? ¡Deja de decir eso! ¿Te vas? –  
  
- No es una broma... Mei Ling... por favor –  
  
- ¿Pero a donde vas? –  
  
- Lo siento, no puedo decírtelo –  
  
- ¡No te dejaré! – en ese momento quiso acercarse al joven, pero este sacó una especie de lanza dorada y apuntó a la joven con esta –  
  
- L... Len... ¿Qué haces? –  
  
- Lo siento mucho... de veras... - movió lentamente la lanza, la cual brilló con una luz dorada y Mei Ling cayó en un profundo sueño – Y... recuerda que yo... te amo... -  
  
.............................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
- ¿Qué se le ofrece Madre? – el ambarino, luego de comer, había sido llamado por su madre, junto con Tomoyo, y ahora se hallaban en una de las salas de estar, hablando -  
  
- Hoy... recuerda que llegan los Jefes del Concilio de Hechiceros de Occidente -  
  
- ¿HOY? – preguntó él – Pe... ¿pero por qué? -  
  
- En la fiesta anunciaré a tu prometida... recuérdalo. Ellos... deben estar allí por ser los mayores representantes de Occidente... -  
  
- Pero ni siquiera conozco a mi prometida – allí frunció su ceño -  
  
- las reglas son las reglas... -  
  
- Y las reglas son anticuadas -  
  
- No se habla más – miró a Tomoyo - ¿Quieres ir o prefieres quedarte aquí? - le dijo con dulzura, lo que provocó que los dos jóvenes se sorprendieran -  
  
- Si no es molestia me gustaría acompañarlo – le respondió. No quería quedarse sola en un lugar desconocido -  
  
- Como quieras... - se levantó del sillón – Recuerda... tienes que estar allí en una hora -  
  
- Como usted diga... -  
  
.............................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
- El vuelo nº 3433 proveniente de Inglaterra, está por aterrizar. Repito: El vuelo nº 3433 proveniente de Inglaterra, está por aterrizar. – Ambos jóvenes ya se hallaban en el Aeropuerto, que, misteriosamente, estaba casi vacío -  
  
- Ese es el vuelo... - dijo Shaoran mirando a Tomoyo -  
  
- Bien, vamos... n n - le dijo sonriente y comenzó a caminar para estar más cerca de la puerta por la que iban a salir (N. de H.: En realidad no sé como se llama) -  
  
- Ok. Wei, por favor, espera aquí... nosotros iremos hasta el auto [Limosina diría yo] - El hombre asintió -  
  
En ese instante, se acercaron un grupo de personas a ellos. Una mujer y tres hombres.  
  
- Disculpe... - dijo uno de ellos, vestido con un traje negro, y con apariencia de mayordomo - ¿Usted es...? -  
  
- El Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente, mucho gusto... ¿Usted...? -  
  
- Michael Hobart... A sus servicios... Soy el encargado de cuidar a la familia Hiiragizawa -  
  
- ¿Hi... Hiiragizawa? - dijo Tomoyo, quien había escuchado al hombre, quien le miró - Disculpe... Soy Daidouji Tomoyo... Una amiga - Tomoyo notó como la mujer y uno de los hombres le miraban sorprendidos. Ella fijo su vista en ella... Le resultaba familiar... esos ojos esmeraldas -  
  
- ¿To... moyo? - preguntó y se acercó a ellos - ¡¡Tomoyo!! - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazándole. Al principio, ella le miró asombrada, pero luego se dio cuenta de quien era -  
  
- ¡Sakura! - dijo Tomoyo pasmada y sin creer todavía en lo que veía - ¿Eres... Eres tú? - La joven se separó de ella -  
  
- Sí, Tomoyo, no sabes el gusto que me da verte de nuevo! - su rostro se ensombreció - Lamento lo que pasó... -  
  
- n-n No te preocupes... supongo que fue algo que tuviste que hacer... -  
  
Mientras las dos amigas hablaban, Shaoran y los demás, se les quedaron mirando.  
  
- 'No... no puede ser... entonces... esas presencias que sentí...' - se le quedó mirando a Sakura - 'Fue verdad...' - miró hacia los tres hombres. Uno era el mayordomo de... Hiiragizawa... Eso quería decir... -  
  
- Mucho gusto... mi simpático descendiente... - le dijo uno de ellos... -  
  
- Hiiragizawa Eriol... - le dijo y miró al otro que todavía no había hablado -  
  
- Hiiragizawa Eric... - hizo una inclinación - Soy Primo de Eriol... -  
  
- Li Xiao Lang... -  
  
- Ya veo... El Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente... -  
  
- Así es... Supongo que usted... -  
  
- No, mi primo... Eriol es el Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Occidente -  
  
Eriol miró detenidamente a Shaoran. Pese a que este casi ni se inmutó, pudo notar que se hallaba sorprendido. Luego miró a Sakura. Al parecer, esta no había notado a Shaoran, ni este a ella.  
  
- ¿Cómo has estado, 'Mi simpático...'? -  
  
- Ya deja de decirme así, por favor - le dijo Shaoran seriamente - No soy un niño... -  
  
- Está bien - miró a Tomoyo - ¿Oye, que hace Daidouji aquí? -  
  
- Disculpen - interrumpió ella – Pues mi madre y la de él se conocen... así que ella y yo estamos parando en la casa de Xiao Lang... -  
  
Sakura se acercó más a ellos.  
  
- ¿Xiao... Lang? - se le quedó mirando fijamente. No... no podía ser posible... - ¿Shaoran...? - preguntó. Este asintió -  
  
- Gusto en verte de nuevo, Sakura... -  
  
- Yo... lo... lo mismo digo - Eriol le miró -  
  
- Ehhh... bueno - dijo - ¿Qué les parece si vamos yendo? -  
  
- Ah, sí, lo siento, vengan, Wei nos está esperando... - los seis se dirigieron a la salida y entraron en la limosina que los estaba esperando -  
  
- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? - Dijo Tomoyo -  
  
- Sí... casi 5 años... mucho tiempo... - dijo Sakura mirando a Shaoran -  
  
- Es verdad... - respondió él - Oye Sakura, y tú... ¿Qué haces aquí con Eriol? - Notó como ella y Eriol se miraban algo incómodos -  
  
- Bien... a decir verdad... yo... -  
  
- Es mi esposa - completó él. En el auto reinó un silencio sepulcral -  
  
- E... ¿Esposa? -  
  
.............................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
- 'No puedo creerlo...' - Shaoran estaba en su despacho, sentado en el sillón frente al escritorio, 'revisando' unos papeles. El viaje en auto había sido eterno. Había reinado un silencio absoluto. Pero es que no lo podía creer... Ella... casado con... Hiiragizawa... Suspiró... Hiiragizawa Sakura... no sonaba nada mal y además hacían una pareja perfecta... Pero... no pudo evitar sentir algo dentro suyo... ¿celos? no... No podía ser eso... su amor hacia ella había quedado atrás... ahora eso era tan solo un recuerdo... uno muy hermoso pero solo eso al fin... Lo que había podido notar era que los dos parecían incómodos... como si no hubieran querido que ellos, Shaoran y Tomoyo, lo supieran, pero ¿por qué?... Si ellos... -  
  
El sonido de la puerta lo interrumpió  
  
- Pase... - dijo. La puerta se abrió. Tomoyo apareció detrás de ella - ¿Tomoyo? ¿Qué te sucede? - preguntó. Ella tenía la vista gacha. Shaoran se levantó y se acercó a ella - ¿Tomoyo? - le dijo con dulzura, poniendo un dedo en su barbilla y levantando su mirada. Se sorprendió mucho al ver que estaba llorando - ¿Qué te sucede? - volvió a repetir -  
  
- Lo siento - dijo entre lágrimas - No sé ni para que vine, pero... pero yo... me... sentí muy mal cuando escuché a Eriol decir... decir... - calló -  
  
- ¿Decir que estaban casados? - dijo él -  
  
- S... sí... pero... no lo entiendo... Sakura... ella... es mi... bueno, era, mi mejor amiga, pero yo creo que... todavía lo sigue siendo... -  
  
- Te entiendo... yo también me sentí mal cuando escuché eso... - Tomoyo le miró con sorpresa - Sí... pero... creo que si ellos son felices... no hay de qué preocuparse, ¿verdad? -  
  
- Tienes... razón... - Shaoran secó sus lágrimas y Tomoyo sonrió - Muchas gracias... Xiao Lang... -  
  
- Puedes... puedes decirme Shaoran... My Lady... -  
  
Tomoyo rió ante las ocurrencias de su... ¿amigo? Al pensar esto se sonrojó y Shaoran lo notó.  
  
- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó -  
  
- Eh bueno... yo... - se sonrojó aún más – No... no es nada... -  
  
- Mentira... A ti te pasa algo... Yo... - sonrió – creo que me siento igual que ti... Dime... Tú... ¿Amas... a...? – En ese momento fijó su vista en ella. Y ella también. Sin saber por qué, comenzaron a acercarse... Shaoran se agachó un poco hasta estar a la altura de sus ojos. Los dos entrecerraron los ojos y cuando estaban a punto de unir sus labios, recuperaron la conciencia y se separaron abruptamente - Ehh... yo... lo... lo siento, no quise... -  
  
- No, está bien, también fue mi culpa... este... yo... me... mejor me voy... ¿okay? - Shaoran asintió y Tomoyo se retiró de la habitación -  
  
.............................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Mientras, en una de las habitaciones de la mansión, una joven lloraba desconsoladamente en su habitación...  
  
- ¿Qué me está pasando...? ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué me afectó tanto verlos juntos? Ellos se quieren... de seguro... debería estar feliz por ellos, pero... - Estaba tan triste y deprimida, que no notó como alguien entraba a la habitación. De pronto sintió unas manos en sus hombros y levantó la vista - E... Eriol... ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas rápidamente -  
  
- Sakura... ¿Qué te sucede...? Cuéntamelo... -  
  
- Yo... yo los vi... juntos... -  
  
- ¿Juntos? - Sakura asintió - ¿A... ellos dos? -  
  
COMIENZO DEL FLASH BACK  
  
- Ah, diablos... ¿Donde se habrá metido Eriol? Llevo media hora buscándolo... ahh... este lugar es demasiado grande... - En ese momento escuchó dos personas que hablaban... Reconoció esas voces... y decidió acercarse a donde se escuchaban... Era una habitación que tenía la puerta semiabierta. Sigilosamente comenzó a escuchar... -  
  
- Tienes... razón... - Escuchó la voz de Tomoyo - Muchas gracias... Xiao Lang... -  
  
- Puedes... puedes decirme Shaoran... My Lady... -  
  
Escuchó a Tomoyo reír, y también que callaba repentinamente.  
  
- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Shaoran -  
  
- Eh bueno... yo... es que yo... No... no es nada -  
  
- ¿ Mentira... A ti te pasa algo... Yo... - le escuchó a él y le vio sonreír – creo que me siento igual que ti... Dime... Tú... ¿Amas... a...? - ella le vio enrojecer... Notó como los dos comenzaban a acercarse para besarse. Sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y salió del lugar corriendo para encerrarse en su habitación -  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
  
- Ya... ya veo... Lo siento Sakura-chan... esto realmente... -  
  
- No te culpes... sabes que no es por tí... es todo... todo culpa de ellos... tú... tú solo lo haces para protegerme... - le sonrió - Será mejor que vaya afuera... -  
  
- Sí, te hará bien tomar un poco de aire... ¿Seguro que no te perderás? -  
  
- ¡¡Claro que no!! - dijo ella -  
  
Eriol sonrió. Sakura ya era la de antes.  
  
- Bien, mi querida esposa, ve a divertirte... - Sakura le sonrió, y salió de la habitación. Inmediatamente Eriol cambió su expresión sonriente, por otra algo preocupada - Sakura... - murmuró antes de salir él también de la habitación -  
  
.............................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Sakura estaba sentada en el césped del jardín de la mansión. Era hermoso: Lleno de flores de todas las formas y colores y tamaños. En el centro, había una fuente en la que nadaban pequeños peces multicolores. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue un árbol de Cerezo que sobresalía entre todos los demás. Se acercó a él. No parecía que tuviera más de 10 años.  
  
- ¿Sakura? - ella se estremeció -  
  
- Shaoran... - murmuró. Él se sentó al lado de ella, quien estaba apoyada en el árbol, de rodillas - ¿E... este árbol de cerezo...? -  
  
- Lo planté cuando... volví aquí... tenía 12 años... - estaba levemente sonrojado -  
  
- Ya... veo... - se formó un silencio incómodo - Yo... te felicito... - dijo de pronto -  
  
- ¿Qué? -  
  
- Lograste superarte... como me lo prometiste - Shaoran sonrió -  
  
- Tú también - le miró. Sakura estaba muy nerviosa. Ehh... Sakura, yo... ¿Cómo fue que te casaste con Eriol? - Sakura también le miró. Pregunta directa, no era eso lo que ella quería -  
  
- Ehh... bueno, yo... - no pudo seguir, Shaoran se había acercado y había posado sus labios sobre los de ella. Sakura había quedado quieta y completamente pasmada -  
  
- 'Qué... qué estoy haciendo... no puedo... pero... sus labios son tan dulces...' - pensó él, y abrió los ojos cuando notó que ella había comenzado a corresponderle. Puso una mano en su cintura y otra detrás de su nuca. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Sakura entreabrió sus labios, dejando que Shaoran profundizara el beso, recostándola luego en el césped y pasando una de sus manos a su hombro, comenzando a bajar la manga -  
  
La joven Card Master estaba muy confundida - Se siente tan bien... - pensó, pero en ese instante vino a su mente la escena del 'beso' entre Shaoran y Tomoyo, lo que provocó que se separara bruscamente de él. Cuando recuperó un poco el aliento, bajó la mirada avergonzada, pensó que ya no podría mirarlo a la cara una vez más... ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Ella era una mujer... casada... Se sonrojó aún más de lo que estaba cuando pensó en esa palabra... casada... En ese momento notó su mano en su barbilla, lo que provocó que alzara la vista. Notó que Shaoran le miraba con una extraña expresión en su rostro, entre enojada y divertida -  
  
- Mentirosa... - solo murmuró, desconcertándola -  
  
- ¿Qué? - preguntó ella, mientras él se levantaba y se alejaba del lugar - Shaoran... -  
  
.............................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
- Sakura... abre por favor... - Eriol llamaba a la puerta, que tenía llave - ¿Qué demonios haces? - golpeó fuertemente la puerta y ella abrió -  
  
- Eriol... ¿Para que vienes? - le dijo ella como si nada -  
  
- ¿Pues que crees? Te vi encerrarte aquí por segunda vez en el día... - suspiró - Cenaremos y conocerás a la familia de Shaoran... dúchate y vístete... dentro de dos horas... - Sakura asintió y volvió a encerrarse en su habitación -  
  
.............................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Luego de un tiempo, Sakura bajó y vio juntos a Shaoran y a Tomoyo. Sintió como enrojecía. Eriol se acercó en ese momento...  
  
- Sakura... - le susurró –  
  
- E... Eriol... - dijo esta – ehhh... vamos! – casi gritó –  
  
- Claro Sakura... - tomó su mano y se dirigieron al gran comedor. En el momento en el que entraron, escucharon el sonido de una campana –  
  
- ¿Hoe? – Dijo la joven oji-verde, algo desconcertada –  
  
- En cualquier momento Li Ieran vendrá... para presentarse – le dijo "su esposo" al oído -  
  
- Ya... ya veo... - Y dicho y hecho, Sakura vio a la mujer entrar por otra puerta. Apenas los vio, se inclinó levemente en señal de respeto. Sakura y Eriol hicieron lo mismo –  
  
- Li Ieran... - dijo – Es un gusto conocerles... Señora Hiiragizawa Sakura, señor Hiiragizawa Eriol... espero que su estancia aquí sea agradable –  
  
- Señora Li... muchas gracias... - respondió Sakura –  
  
- Y tenga por seguro que lo será – agregó Eriol –  
  
En ese momento Ieran miró hacia uno de los mayordomos, el cual asintió.  
  
- Mi hijo vendrá en cualquier momento, por favor, tomen asiento, la cena ya será servida – Los tres tomaron asiento, Ieran sentándose en una de las cabeceras, con Eriol a su derecha y Sakura a su izquierda -  
  
- Madre... - dijo Shaoran apareciendo allí. Sakura le miró y se quedó con la boca abierta. ¡Estaba muy apuesto!. En ese momento, Eriol le dio un codazo para que reaccionara, a lo que Sakura se sonrojó – Disculpe la tardanza – miró hacia Sakura – Señora 'Hiiragizawa' – dijo haciendo énfasis en la segunda palabra – Señor Hiiragizawa – En ese momento, Shaoran miró hacia atrás – Tomoyo... - dijo, y por la puerta salió la joven. En este momento fue Sakura la que tuvo que darle un codazo a Eriol, quien no salía de su ensimismamiento (NdH: ¿Está bien dicho así?) -  
  
- Comencemos la cena... por favor – dijo Ieran, mientras Tomoyo y Shaoran se sentaban – Tomoyo... - le dijo - ¿Tu madre no vendrá? -  
  
- Disculpe Señora Li... me pidió que le disculpe... no se siente muy bien... -  
  
- Oh, claro, por supuesto – en ese instante, Shaoran notó una expresión extraña en su madre... eso... era... ¿melancolía? -  
  
ETERNAS (COMO SIEMPRE) NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
  
Ahhhh – suspiro – Este capítulo sí que me costó... Y está muuuuy largo (para lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir) más de 5000 palabras!!  
  
Bueno, en primer lugar, este fue el primer fic que hice, mmm... el 9 de Julio de 2004 cumplió dos añitos. Preguntarán... ¿Por qué no lo he publicado? (Y si no preguntan, lo mismo :p) Es que ya lo había terminado (el 25 de diciembre de 2003) Peeero... Oh sorpresa, al ser mi primer fic no me gustó y lo cambié. Desgraciadamente, nunca me quedaba conforme (lo cambié 4 veces), hasta que el 1º de junio, se me prendió la lamparita, y me encantó como me quedó.  
  
¿Muchas dudas verdad? No se preocupen, pronto (sí, claro) serán respondidas.  
  
Antes que nada les quiero decir que:  
  
1º Los capítulos de mis fics generalmente no son muy largos, a lo sumo 2000 palabras.  
  
2º Pese a que tengo ya toda la trama hecha (en mi cabeza) e incluso tengo el final, y algo escrito de las dos continuaciones (SÍ, tiene dos continuaciones!! Ah!, y una historia corta) la actualización va a tardar mucho (generalmente) ya que mi vida, desgraciadamente, es muy ocupada, ya que aunque no trabaje, mi escuela es muy exigente y tengo también otras actividades aparte de la secundaria que ocupan todo mi tiempo libre. Aparte (aún más) tengo otros dos fics en progreso que me están costando bastante.  
  
3º Y no se preocupen (o preocúpense, depende su punto de vista) que yo NUNCA, dejo una historia a medias, lo que he empezado será terminado. ¿okis?  
  
Bien, ya los dejo, y por favor, manden reviews, que son muy importantes para mí.  
  
Y este fan fic está dedicado a mi mejor amiga: Lore (que pese que aunque no le gusta el animé, yo siempre la torturo) y a mi Shao querido - ;)  
  
Suerte a todos y gracias por leer el fic  
  
HANA 


	2. Capítulo segundo

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de este fic, excepto los inventados por mí, pertenecen a Clamp (Kinomoto Sakura, Li Xiao Lang (ah, no!, Shao es MIO!!!), Hiiragizawa Eriol, Li Mei Ling, Daidouji Tomoyo, Li Ieran, Kerberos, Kinomoto Touya, Kinomoto Nadeshiko, Kinomoto Fujitaka, Yue, Tsukishiro Yukito, Ehmmm y creo por ahora nadie más ah!, sí, y las hermanas de Shao-chan)

.

.

- Hablando -

.

-"pensando" –

.

- 'Sarcasmos, o palabras que se dicen con énfasis' -

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo segundo **

.

.

.

La cena transcurrió muy silenciosamente. Por un lado, Sakura miraba detenidamente a Shaoran, pensando en lo que había pasado esa tarde... estaba algo avergonzada, a la vez que confundida... ¿Qué habría querido decir él con... _Mentirosa_? Luego pasó su vista por Tomoyo y no pudo evitar entristecerse. No podía odiarla... Ella, solo ella, Sakura Kinomoto, había sido la culpable de todo... y había cortado toda comunicación con ella y con Shaoran...

Shaoran... Volvió a pensar en él... Ahora solo... solo eran amigos... O quizás ni siquiera eso... Le miró nuevamente de reojo y se ruborizó. Es verdad... habían pasado casi 5 años... Y la última vez que le había visto, había sido cuando tenían catorce... en las vacaciones de verano... Y luego de eso... Nunca más había ni siquiera contactado con él... salvo aquella vez... Cuando había cortado con él... Lo recordaba muy bien...

**Comienzo del Flash Back...**

_- ¿Sí...? ¿Hola? – atendieron del otro lado – _

_- Eh... ho... hola... habla... Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura – _

_- ¿Sa... Sakura? – Dijeron del otro lado - ¿En verdad eres tú? – Sakura casi tembló... era él... - _

_- S... sí... soy yo... - hablaba la joven con dificultad – Eh... bueno... - _

_- ¿Por qué has cortado la comunicación entre nosotros? – sólo dijo él – _

_- Bu... bueno... es... es que yo... - _

_- ¿Tú...? – le animó él a seguir – _

_- Hedecididocortarcontigo! – soltó todo de golpe – _

_- ¿Q... Qué...? – Dijo él, muy asombrado - ¿Es... Es una broma? –_

_- No... lo... lo siento mucho Shaoran... pero es que... esto no puede funcionar así... yo... - ella comenzó a llorar, pero trató de ocultarlo – Vivimos en países diferentes... casi no nos vemos... Yo... verdaderamente me siento muy sola... - _

_- E... está bien... - dijo él, esta vez, siendo Sakura la asombrada – No... No te preocupes... - _

_- En verdad lo lamento... - _

_- No... estoy bien – él dijo tratando de sonar lo menos triste posible, pero Sakura lo notó... Lo había lastimado... Y en ese momento se sintió una basura... - _

_- Pe... Pero seguiremos siendo amigos... ¿verdad? – _

_- Claro... - _

_- Entonces... adiós... - _

_- Adiós... - él estaba por cortar – _

_- Espera! – Le dijo ella – Yo... quiero... quiero que me prometas que te harás fuerte... mucho más incluso que yo... - _

_- No creo eso posible... tú eres demasiad... - _

_- ¡Sólo promételo! – casi gritó – _

_- E... está bien... te lo pro... te lo prometo... Adiós Sakura – y cortó - _

**Fin del Flash Back**

Por lo menos... al parecer no lo había tomado tan a mal como ella pensaba. En ese momento creyó que él le gritaría... y le diría que le odiaba... y que no quería hablar nunca más con ella... Pero no... él... lo había aceptado... y, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, eso le había dolido un poco... ¿Sería que en realidad no la quería lo suficiente?

Pero por otro lado... estaba lo que había pasado esa tarde... En ese instante ella... le... había correspondido... ¿sería que él se habría dado cuenta de que... ella...? No... pero... es que no había podido detenerse siquiera a pensar... había deseado ese beso... desde hacía tanto... Tanto...

Finalmente miró hacia Eriol. Su querido Eriol... Gracias a él... había podido superar aquello... le había ayudado muchísimo... no solo mágicamente, si no le había ayudado a crecer como persona... En ese momento el oji-azul, se giró hacia ella y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, imaginando lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Por otro lado, Tomoyo también estaba sumida en sus pensamientos... Suspiró levemente para que nadie lo notara... Notó como su amiga le miraba y como se entristecía... ¿Qué había sido lo que había pasado? ¿Por qué... esa marcha tan repentina...? ¿Y por qué... ella... había contraído matrimonio con... Hiiragizawa Eriol...? Por qué...

- Ehmm... bien... - dijo Ieran para intentar llamar la atención de todos, quienes se notaban muy distraídos – Xiao Lang... -

- ¿Sí madre? – dijo él respetuosamente -

- Luego... me gustaría hablar contigo... - miró hacia Sakura y hacia Tomoyo, quienes le sonrieron – Bien... muchas gracias... - Permaneció otro rato en silencio – Tengo entendido de que todos ustedes se conocen desde hace tiempo... ¿verdad? -

- Así es Madre... Hiiragizawa Sakura era Kinomoto Sakura... La Card Master... -

- Ya veo... bien... Y tu Tomoyo... Puedo decirte así, ¿verdad? – la joven asintió -

- Yo... era amiga de Sakura... y la filmaba mientras capturaba las cartas... -

- ¿Y todavía conservas los videos? -

- Madre, no veo por qué... -

- No estoy hablando contigo Xiao Lang... -

- Sí... los tengo todavía... -

- ¿Los tienes aquí? -

- No, pero si quiere... puedo llamar para que los traigan para Hong-Kong -

- Me harías un gran favor -

- n-n No hay problema... -

- Pe... Pero madre, ¿Para qué quiere...? -

- Me gustaría verlos... quiero comprobar unas cosas... - su hijo suspiró -

- Bien... -

Luego de finalizada la cena... Todos se retiraron hacia sus habitación, solo quedaron Ieran y Shaoran.

- Madre, ¿Puede explicarme qué le sucede? Ha estado muy extraña desde que llegaron 'los Hiiragizawa' y Tomoyo -

- Me gustaría que me explicaras... tu comportamiento... Xiao Lang... -

- ¿Comportamiento? -

- Sí... -

- No he hecho nada malo... -

- La esposa de Hiiragizawa -

- ¿Sakura? ¿Qué pasa con ella? -

- He notado como la miras... -

- ¿Mirarla? Disculpa Madre, pero ella es Mi amiga... nos conocemos hace 10 años... Y me sorprendió verla... -

- No soy ciega Xiao Lang... Gracias a Dios ella no lo notó... incluso parecía muy distraída... -

- ¿Se puede saber que hice? -

- Te pasaste mirándola toda la cena... y esa mirada... -

- La conocí cuando tenía 10 años... ya te lo he dicho, y fue mi amiga... ¿tiene algo de malo mirarla? ¡No es ninguna desconocida! – dijo perdiendo la paciencia, hay veces que su madre podría ser tan terca como él -

- No te atrevas a levantarme el tono -

- ¡Pero entiéndelo! -

- Esa mirada no es de amigo... y lo sabes Xiao Lang... pareciera que la estuvieras desnudando con esa miradita tuya... -

- La misma que tienes tú, ¿verdad? – le interrumpió

- No, la misma que tenía tu padre... - en ese momento, Shaoran la vio sonreír nostálgicamente - No te imaginas lo mucho que te pareces a él... Hien... - murmuró -

- ¿A mi padre? ¿Me parezco a él? -

- Sí... esa rebeldía... es la misma que tenía tu padre... siempre en contra de las reglas... incluso... llegó a... - se calló -

- ¿A qué? -

- Eso no importa... Xiao Lang... te lo digo por última vez... no quiero verte cerca de ella... -

- Pero madre... -

- Es mi última palabra - dijo, retirándose de la habitación -

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡MALDITA SEA!!!!! - dijo, golpeando la mesa con furia -

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................

En otro sitio, para ser más específicos Tomoeda, Japón; un hombre deambulaba por la calle. Era muy tarde y estaba casi vacía. Se encaminó hasta un callejón y miró hacia el cielo, donde comenzó a formarse una figura femenina con alas... Un ángel.

- Eres puntual... cariño... - dijo el ángel de largo cabello gris y brillantes ojos verdes -

- Nadeshiko... eres... tú... - el fantasma asintió - Ese sueño fue verdad... -

- Así es... te cité para advertirte... pronto... muy pronto ocurrirá... y tú... tendrás que encargarte no solo de proteger a Sakura... si no también a Touya y los demás... -

- Ya veo... así que... de todas formas... sucederá, ¿verdad? -

- Sí, lo siento... pero... es nuestro destino... Ve a Hong-Kong... a la casa de... -

- Tengo que ir a ver a Li-san... ¿no es cierto? -

- Así es... ella podrá ayudarte y allí estarás seguro... además... te espera una gran sorpresa... - comenzó a desaparecer -

- Espera... ¿nos volveremos a ver? - le preguntó rozándola con su mano -

- Eso el tiempo lo dirá Fujitaka... pero... ten fe... - y se desvaneció -

- Fe... - murmuró él antes de marcharse -

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................

Él suspiró... Luego de aquella charla con su madre se había acostado para descansar un poco. En ese momento tocaron la puerta y el fue a atender...

- ¿Sí...? – preguntó, todavía sin mirar a su interlocutor. Lo próximo que pudo sentir fue algo que se apretaba contra él y lo empujaba al suelo -

- ¡Xiao Lang! – dijo -

- ¿Mei Ling? ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó sobándose la cabeza -

- E... es que... ¡Len se ha marchado! -

- ¿¡Qué!? -

- Sí... - unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos – Me ha dejado sola! Ha... Ha dicho que por la profecía... tendrá que marcharse... -

- ¿Marcharse a donde? -

- No lo sé... no ha querido decírmelo -

- Ya veo... "Len... qué haces..." – le sonrió tranquilizadoramente y secó sus lágrimas – No te preocupes... que todo va a estar bien – Mei Ling le miró -

- Eso... es lo que siempre dice Kinomoto... -

- S... sí... es verdad... - sonrió tristemente -

- ¿Qué te pasa Xiao Lang? -

- E... Ella está aquí... es la... Jefa del Concilio de Hechiceros de Occidente... -

- ¿¡En serio!? – se incorporó – Voy a verla ahora mismo! -

- Espera Mei... -

- Nos vemos... Buenas Noches Xiao Lang... - y cerró la puerta -

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................

- Arghh! – La joven Card Mistress, se hallaba en la gran cama matrimonial de la habitación, junto a Eriol –

- ¿Qué te sucede 'Cariño'? – le dijo él, con una sonrisa –

- Nada, estoy bien... solo... no puedo dormir... no me hagas caso... Son... solo... tonterías -

- ¿Esa tontería por casualidad no se llama Li Xiao Lang? – acentuó aún más su sonrisa –

- ¡¡Eriol!! - gritó, verdaderamente su querido 'esposo' estaba sacándola de quicio - aunque así fuera, ¡tengo una misión... es mucho más importante...! y... si no la cumplimos... moriremos... y no solo nosotros... si no... toda la humanidad... –

- Todo por los hermosos dragones... –

- Y ni siquiera sabemos muy bien de que se trata... –

- Creo que si se lo dices a Shaoran él podrá entenderlo... y podrá ayudarnos... –

- No... no quiero involucrar al Concilio de Oriente... –

- O será... no quiero involucrarlo a él...? –

- No... Tampoco a él... ya que yo... –

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

- Pase - dijo Eriol y abrió la puerta. Frente a él vio a una joven de brillante cabello negro que lo miraba con rostro enfadado - ¿Quién es...? –

- ¡Kinomoto! - gritó mirando a Sakura que estaba adentro, y, sin pedir permiso entró –

- ¿Disculpa? - dijo ella –

La joven, que tendría más o menos su edad, sonrió.

- Pero que mala memoria tienes Kinomoto... ¿es que no me recuerdas? - Sakura le miró detenidamente –

- Me... ¿Mei Ling...? - dijo vacilante –

- ¿Quién más? - se acercó a ella y ambas se abrazaron –

- ¿Cómo has estado? –

- Perfecto!, estoy comprometida! –

- ¿En serio? Me da mucha alegría!, ¿Y con quién? –

- Pues... con uno de los mejores amigos de Xiao Lang... – sonrió tristemente y luego sacudió la cabeza - Veo que tú también estás muy bien, ¿verdad? Mira que me sorprendí mucho al enterarme que la Jefa del Concilio de Hechiceros de Occidente eras tú... –

- Eh estado practicando mucho... –

- Ya veo... Xiao Lang también... - Mei Ling notó como Sakura se entristeció un poco cuando escuchó su nombre - ¿Te sucede algo Kinomoto? –

- Soy... soy Hiiragizawa... –

- Ah Hiir... ¡¡¡¡¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!!!!! - gritó - ¿¡¡¡HIIRAGIZAWA!!!? - Sakura asintió - Así que... ¿estás casada? - volvió a asentir. –

En ese momento, Mei Ling notó la presencia de Eriol (me refiero a que notó que estaba allí, recuerden que Mei no tiene magia).

- Hiiragizawa Eriol... su marido... - a él le surgió una gota al notar que poco a poco a Mei Ling le surgían llamas de fuego a su alrededor y lo miraba con una gran furia - Mu... mucho... gusto... –

- Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo... - dijo ella - ¿¡Para eso dejé a Xiao Lang!? - miró a Sakura - ¿¡Para que te casaras con otro!? ¡¡Además Xiao Lang es mucho mas GUAPO!! este tiene cara de gay... - Eriol y Sakura casi se caen para atrás con lo que dijo Mei Ling –

- ¡¡MEI LING!! - le retó ella –

- Bueno, nos vemos 'K i n o m o t o'... - dijo resaltando su apellido y saliendo de la habitación –

- Lo siento Eriol... - dijo Sakura –

- No te preocupes... - le dijo él, sonriente, para luego ponerse serio - ¿Y qué harás...? ¿Se lo dirás? –

- Yo... - Sus ojos brillaron... Había tomado una decisión -

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de Autora: **

.

Hola a todos!! Espero que este chapi también les haya gustado. Como ya dije, un poco (bastante) más corto que el anterior (Exactamente 2163 palabras) Lo siento!, pero es que casi no tengo tiempo para escribir.

.

Las cosas se van poniendo interesantes, ¿verdad? Seguro que se quedaron con muchas preguntas, pero no se preocupen, que ya se resolverán (mmm... ¿eso no fue lo mismo que dije en el capítulo pasado?)

.

Lo siento fanáticas de Eriol... :p parece que a Mei Ling no le ha caído muy bien que digamos... n-nÛ Pero no se preocupen... en el futuro habrá una que otra cosa que los unirá bastante.

.

Ah!, una última cosa: El nombre del padre de Shao... ¿es ese? Por que en casi todos los fics que he leído (que no son pocos) aparece como nombre del padre ese: Hien, pero la verdad nunca lo he escuchado ni visto, ni en el manga ni en animé, pero como me gustó lo puse.

.

Reviews:

.

**Tomoe Himura**: ¡El primer review del fic! ¡Muchísimas gracias! Y lo siento... no puedo decir nada sobre lo que escribiste, pero ya vas a ver... Mucha Suerte.

.

.

Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

.

HANA


	3. Capítulo tercero

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de este fic, excepto los inventados por mí, pertenecen a Clamp (Kinomoto Sakura, Li Xiao Lang (ah, no!, Shao es MIO!!!), Hiiragizawa Eriol, Li Mei Ling, Daidouji Tomoyo, Li Ieran, Kerberos, Kinomoto Touya, Kinomoto Nadeshiko, Kinomoto Fujitaka, Yue, Tsukishiro Yukito, Ehmmm y creo por ahora nadie más ah!, sí, y las hermanas de Shao-chan)

**Claves**

- Hablando -

-"pensando" –

- 'Sarcasmos, o palabras que se dicen con énfasis' -

**Comienzo del Flash back **

_Bla, bla, bla_

**Fin del Flash Back**

.............................. Cambio de escena

(NdH: ) -- Comentarios míos

**Capítulo tercero**

A la mañana siguiente, Shaoran se levantó temprano, como siempre. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, producto de la llegada de su prima... ¿Qué le habría dicho a Sakura?... Suspiró y se dirigió al baño. Tomó una ducha, que lo relajó un poco y luego se vistió e intentó peinar su cabello, cosa que fue imposible... suspiró resignado y bajó las escaleras para desayunar...

- Buenos días - saludó al entrar al gran comedor, donde ya estaban Sakura y Mei Ling -

- Buenos días Xiao Lang... - le saludó su prima, con una sonrisa -

- Buenos días... - dijo Sakura fríamente -

- Buenos días Kinomoto... - le dijo él, al notar su frialdad -

- Disculpa LI - resaltó su apellido - pero ahora soy HIIRAGIZAWA -

- ¿Ah sí? Pues déjame decirte que... no te creo... – le sonrió -

- ¿Tú que sabes? - le dijo algo ruda -

- Mucho... como por ejemplo que... -

- Cállate... niño malcriado... – le interrumpió, para herirlo -

- ¿Qué dijiste? - le dijo con un tono gélido -

- MAL CRI A DO - recalcó - Y arreglado... Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente... No me hagas reír... -

- ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? - Sakura dirigió su vista hacia Mei Ling... quien se había parado y golpeado con sus manos la mesa -

- No creo que tengas la suficiente magia para poder ocupar ese puesto... Pero supongo que como eres un Li... eso se arregla fácil - dijo, ignorando a Mei Ling -

- Mocosa Engreída... ¿Quién te crees? - siguió Mei - Te desconozco Kinomoto! -

- Ya lo he dicho... soy Hii... -

- Eres muy tonta... - le interrumpió Shaoran - Vamos Mei, desayunemos en otro lado... te invito... - Ella asintió, y, echándole una última mirada a Sakura, se fue con Shaoran -

- Gomen... Gomen Nasai... Shaoran-kun... - dijo cuando ellos desaparecieron de su vista, cerrando los ojos y llevando sus manos a su pecho - Pero... es por tu bien... -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mientras, en una de las habitaciones de la mansión, una mujer se hallaba recostada en la cama, a su lado se encontraba un portarretrato. Lo tomó en sus manos y miró las dos fotos que tenía. En una de ellas se encontraban un niño y dos niñas, el niño y una de las niñas, tendrían 10 años, la otra pequeña unos 8. En la otra foto, se podían ver cuatro personas, dos hombres y dos mujeres. Todos sonrientes y felices. Ieran suspiró ante los recuerdos que le traían esas fotos. En ese momento, tocaron la puerta. Ella se incorporó.

- Pase... - Vio como Wei ingresaba a la habitación - ¿Qué se te ofrece Wei? -

- Disculpe señora, un hombre... la busca... -

- ¿Dijo quién era? -

- Dijo que se llamaba Kinomoto Fujitaka... - Wei notó como su señora abría sus ojos asombrada -

- ¿Ki... Kinomoto? - se levantó de la cama - Dile que ya iré... -

- Como usted diga Señora - Wei salió de la habitación -

Luego de vestirse correctamente, la antigua Jefa del Clan Li, descendió las escaleras y se encontró con un hombre, de mediana edad, cabello y ojos miel, y mirada afable, la que se podía apreciar a través de unos pequeños lentes.

- Tanto tiempo Li - dijo el hombre, levantándose al verla acercarse y haciendo una reverencia -

- Sí... quince años... Kinomoto...

- He venido... por que... -

- Se acerca... - dijo sacando un medallón verde de entre sus ropas - Los Dragones... pronto será... -

- Sí... así es... -

- tendremos que hacerlo por ellos, ¿verdad? -

- Sí... -

- Ya veo... Te quedarás aquí, ¿ne? -

- Si tú me lo permites... -

- Por supuesto... -

- Me preguntaba si podría pasar a la biblioteca... quiero investigar algo... -

- Puedes disponer de la casa... como tú quieras... -

- Muchas gracias por tu amabilidad... - Hizo una reverencia, e Ieran le hizo una seña a Wei para que acompañara a Fujitaka -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¡¡¡Maldita sea!!! - Li Shaoran se hallaba en una cafetería cercana a la mansión, acompañado de su prima -

- Vamos Xiao Lang... cálmate... no solucionarás nada maldiciendo a todo el mundo... -

- Pero es que... -

- Todavía la amas, ¿verdad? Y te molesta eso que está haciendo... por que ella... no ama a su esposo -

- ¿Có...? - Shaoran estaba sorprendido... y luego suspiró... Era verdad... seguía completamente enamorado de la Card Mistress - ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? -

- Te conozco... Eres mi primo preferido... n-n -

- Y el único que tienes... ¬¬ U -

- ¬¬# Oye... n-n Bien... además... - se puso algo seria - ese hombre... Hiiragizawa... Cada vez que se veían... no era una mirada de amor... -

- ¿Cuando lo conociste? -

- Ayer... Además... - dijo con una mirada sombría -

- ¿Qué? - dijo el algo preocupado -

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TIENE CARA DE AFEMINADO!!!!!! - Shaoran casi se cae de la silla -

- Mei... nnU - Mei Ling le miró -

- Vaya... por lo menos soy buena para hacer cambiar tu humor -

- Bien... sobre... yo... quería decirte algo... -

- ¿Sí? -

- So... sobre lo de Len... - notó como el rostro de su prima se ensombrecía – Vamos no te preocupes... va a estar bien... nn Eso te lo aseguro... ese niñito sabe cuidarse muy bien -

- Xiao Lang... Len no es un niño... - le defendió -

- Pues como lo defiendes... ne? – le dijo con tono malvado -

Mei Ling solo se sonrojó.

- ¿Y cómo va tu relación con él...? ¿Cuando te nos casas Mei-chan? -

- ¿Ehhh? ·· - dijo ella algo nerviosa y más sonrojada aún -

- ñ-ñ "Parece que descubrí su punto débil...'' -

- Yo... -

- ¿Y bien...? -

- Ehhhhh Ah, sí!!! Ya es tarde - dijo mirando su reloj -

- sí, como no... no creas que escap... - en ese momento sintió una presencia muy poderosa. Mei lo miró extrañada. Se había parado de repente y miraba a todos lados -

- Xiao Lang, ¿Pasa algo? - vio también como su rostro se ponía azul -

- Es... ¡Es ella! - casi gritó -

- ¿Ella? ¿Quién e...? - se calló, cuando vio, entrando por la puerta a una joven de unos 17 años, con largo cabello negro y ojos violetas - Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! - dijo Mei y volvió a mirar hacia Shaoran, quien observaba a la recién llegada, como si fuera un demonio -

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Lang-chan (1)!!!!!!!!!! - dijo la jovencita saltándole encima y tirándolo al suelo -

- ''Pobre Xiao Lang... primero Kinomoto... ahora esto...'' - negó con su cabeza e intentó separar a la joven de Shaoran, quien estaba siendo ahorcado -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mientras, en ese momento, en la Mansión Li, Fujitaka se encontraba en la biblioteca, revisando los libros detenidamente, hasta que uno llamó especialmente su atención. Se notaba que era antiguo, y estaba escrito en idioma antiguo. Fujitaka lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo. Decía así:

'_'Cuando el sello del Hikari-Kuroi Ryu se rompa, una gran desgracia caerá en este mundo... El Apocalipsis... Los Dragones de los elementos tendrán que enfrentarse al que antes fue su ama y señora y vencerla definitivamente...''_

Y no pudo terminar de leer por que en ese momento, el piso comenzó a temblar levemente y algunos libros cayeron de los estantes. Del libro, salió una luz. El hombre cerró los ojos, y, cuando pudo abrirlos se encontró cara a cara con un... ¿peluche blanco?

- ¿Qué... o quién eres tú? - preguntó sumamente confundido -

- ¡¡¡¡¡Hola, hola, hola!!!!!! - saludó 'la' peluche - Soy Hare!!! Mucho gusto señor!!! - sonrió y comenzó a volar de un lado al otro -

- Eh... n-nUU Di... Disculpa... -

- ¿Sí? - dijo Hare deteniéndose -

- Tú... ¿eres un ser formado por la magia? -

- ¡Bingo! - festejó ella - Soy la bestia guardiana que controla las Syao Cards!! -

- ¿Syao Cards? - Hare asintió - ¿son... como las Sakura Cards? -

- Exacto... -

- ¿Y quién es tu dueño? -

- Mi dueño es... Li Xiao Lang... o Shaoran, o Syaoran, o como le digo yo, Syao... aunque sé que a él no le gusta :p -

- Pe... pero... ¿De donde saliste? -

- Del libro... - con su pequeña patita señaló un libro brillante, de color verde - Algo hizo que mi magia reaccionara ante ese libro antiguo de ahí - señaló el que antes tenía Fujitaka -

- Ya veo... -

- Oye... ¿Y tú quien eres? -

- Bueno, yo... soy un amigo... -

- Ya... y te llamas... -

- Kinomoto Fujitaka -

- ¿Kinomoto? - puso su manita en su mentón - Ese apellido... -

- ¿Sucede algo malo? -

- nn Nop - sonrió - Bien, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo? Me muero de hambre... Syao-chan me tuvo encerrada unos días acá y... -

- ¿Encerrada? -

- Sí... es que parece que tiene miedo de que me coma a alguien... -

- nnÛ... bien -

- Vamos! - se acercó a él y con su manita le tomó del brazo, comenzando a empujarlo -

- ok U - le siguió hasta lo que parecía la cocina y vio como Hare abría la heladera y sacaba mucha comida -

- ¿Quieres algo? – le preguntó -

- No, muchas gracias... - le dijo con una sonrisa – Así que eres una guardiana... - murmuró -

- Sip... junto con Saijou-san... -

- ¿Saijou... -san? – el peluche asintió -

- La guardiana Lunar... – dijo con tono misterioso – Es como mi hermanita... pero en humano... -

- Ya veo... -

En ese momento comenzó a escuchar ruidos...

- ¡Ya basta Yukikurai (2)! - escuchó Fujitaka una voz de hombre-

- ¡No quiero! - escuchó otra voz, esta vez de mujer -

- Vamos Tomoe... - agregó una tercera voz – Suelta a Xiao Lang... - En ese momento, lo dos restantes se pusieron serios - ¿Qué sucede? -

- Hare - murmuró Shaoran - Rayos, le dije que no saliera del libro -

- ¿Hare? - preguntó Mei Ling - ¿Tu guardiana? - él asintió - Bueno, me parece que no puedes castigarla... pobre... mira que aguantarse tres días dentro de ese libro... no creo que sea agradable... -

- No la dejaría en el libro si no fuera tan chillona... -

- -- ''Pobre peluche... mira que chillona...'' -

En ese momento, también, Sakura y Eriol entraron a la habitación, y Shaoran y ella se quedaron mirando fijamente.

- ¿Na(3)? - Tomoe se separó de Shaoran los miró - ¿Nani? -

- Vamos Tomoe... – dijo el ambarino ignorando la presencia de la Card Mistress y de Eriol - Supongo que vienes por... -

- La profecía!!! - Tomoe se puso algo seria y Sakura y Eriol le miraron – Mamuchi me contó y me obligó a venir... Pero yo no quería... y cuando dijo que estabas tú... VINE!!! – A todos les surgió una gota... verdaderamente esa chica era muy rara -

- ¿Li? - dijo Eriol -¿Sabes sobre la profecía? - En ese momento Tomoe se acercó a él -

- ¿¡ERIOL!? - casi gritó y se le tiró encima -

- To... ¿Eres Tomoe...? -

- ¿Pues qué crees? -

- Claro - agregó Shaoran - que otra histérica haría eso de tirarse encima tuyo Hiiragizawa... Solo Yukiku... -

- ¬¬ Li Xiao Lang!!!!! -

- Cállate... - Comenzó a caminar hacia una puerta - ¿vienen o se quedan? - miró a Mei Ling, Eriol, Tomoe y Sakura -

- Sí, disculpa - le dijo Eriol con una de sus (NdH: Horribles e insoportables según yo) sonrisas -

En eso Tomoe miró hacia Sakura...

- Disculpa... soy... Yukishiro... – No pudo terminar su frase por que... -

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Syao!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Todos vieron una cosa blanca acercarse a toda velocidad hasta Shaoran, y notaron como esta se estrellaba contra él y ambos caían -

Todos miraron interrogantes sin saber que había pasado, hasta que notaron un peluche blanco con alitas negras de dragón con sus bracitos extendidos y abrazando el cuello de Shaoran.

- ¿Hare...? ¿Qué haces? ¿Cómo saliste del libro? -

- Estaba cansadita Syao... -

- ¬¬ No me digas así... -

- Sí Syao... - Shaoran tenía una gran vena resaltando en su frente ¬¬ # -

- ¿Y bien Hare? -

- Bueno, estaba con Fujitaka-san y... -

- ¿Fujitaka-san? ¿Quién es ese? -

- Un hombre arqueólogo... o algo así, estaba en la biblioteca... buscando no sé que... y abrió un libro que reaccionó con mi magia y me despertó -

- Ya veo... -

- Ah!!! ¡¡Syao fuiste muy cruel al encerrarme en el libro malo, malo!! - Hare movió sus manitos, enojada -

- U ¬¬U - Estas eran las expresiones de todos, mirando a los dos... -

- Sí, sí, ya basta, compórtate Hare... - miró a los demás y se levantó -

- ¡¡¡¡Hola!!!! - saludó efusivamente la guardiana -

En ese momento, vieron a un hombre acercarse a ellos, cosa que al principio no habían notado.

- Dis... Disculpen... - dijo él -

- ¿Quién es usted? - preguntó Shaoran -

- Pa... ¡¡PAPÁ!! - Sakura se acercó a Fujitaka y le abrazó -

- ¿¡Sakura!?... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿y por qué no he sabido nada de ti en todo este tiempo? -

- ¡Lo siento! - dijo casi llorando. Todos se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos -

- Sakura, hija... Cálmate, y cuéntame todo -

- ¡¡Ahh!! - dijo Hare - Ya sé de donde me sonaba Kinomoto! - sonrió - Es la niña de la que Syao-chan se en... - no pudo continuar por que su amo le tapó la boca -

- Una sola palabra más... - le dijo suavemente al oído -

- U Sí... gomen... -

- Bien, será mejor que nos reunamos en la sala para discutir esto... creo que todos tenemos cosas que explicar... -

NOTAS:

Holas a todos. Gracias por leer el fic... y disculpas por el enooooorme retraso, pero es que cuando estaba por terminarlo, se me rompió la compu y tuve que formatear el disco -.- ashí que tuve que escribir tooooooooodo de nuevo.

- suspiro – Sé que este chap no estuvo muy interesante, (Además de que ni yo me entendí) pero es que tengo que ir introduciendo los personajes y explicar bien la situación... así que van a tener que esperar un poquito hasta que la historia ya esté algo más avanzada. Además otra cosa fue que les aseguro que tener que escribir otra vez un capítulo en este estado tan depre por haber perdido todos mis fics y otras cosas que tenía en mi compu en el que estoy, no es muy fácil... -- toy triste...

Bueh, cambiando de tema; ¿se dieron cuenta de que la amiga de Shao tiene el mismo nombre que el personaje de RuroKen...? Es que soy Tan poco original con los nombres... -.- Además Tomoe Yukishiro es mi personaje favorito de Ruro... je, y para hacerse una idea de Tomoe... es igual a la de Ruro, pero con ojos violeta oscuro y de caracter digamos... Mei Linesco

Bien muchias gracias por los reviews:

**Tomoe Himura:** Sip, lo sé, todavía no está terminado de desarrollar el argumento, todavía falta muuuucho, así que de seguro vas a tener que esperar un poquitin más.

Verdaderamente no estoy acostumbrada a escribir capítulos muy largos, creo que este fic es mi record, por que por ejemplo en Pretty Woman, los capítulos tenían a lo sumo 1.500 palabras, así que ya ves...

Ey, me encantan las frases que pones al final... jo, jo, ¿cómo haces?

Bueno, mucha suerte

**Ro-Cerezita-14:** Muchísimas gracias, y sip creo que es muy obvio lo de si Eriol está o no casado con Saku-chan... n-n Soy muy obvia...

**Sakura-Wen:** Waaaaaa!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡Qué emoción!!! Sos la escritora de 'Reencuentros y Magia', si, si, si ya había leído tu fic hace muuuucho, (bueh, no tanto), pero como siempre, me cuesta dejar reviews... n.nUU

Te re felicito ¡¡Me ENCANTÓ tu fic!! Gracias por el review!

**Mangalina-Li:** Gracias por el review, y como ya dije, soy muy obvia. Sobre el prometido de Tommy-chan (yo y mi costumbre de ponerle sobrenombres a todo) pues, eso se verá muy pronto.

ACLARACIONES:

**(1) Lang-chan!:** Un sobrenombre que le pone Tomoe a Shaoran. Significa Lobito.

**(2) Yukikurai/Yukiku:** Mmm... me lo inventé yop, no sé si estará bien, pero me gustó: Es el sobre nombre de Tomoe. Su apellido es Yukishiro, es decir nieve (Yuki) blanca (shiro), Yukikurai vendría a ser Nieve negra, o nieve oscura, pero no estoy segura, como ya dije, está medio inventado, y mi japonés da lástima... UUUU. Yukiku vendría a ser la abreviación (Por Dios le contagio mi manía por acortar los nombres a los personajes)

**(3): Na? Nani?:** Esto es **que** en Japonés. Y na, sería como decir **Qu?** (O sea un **Qué** cortado)

Y ya estáp! Se cuidan mucho, okas? nxn

HANA


	4. Capítulo cuarto

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de este fic, excepto los inventados por mí, pertenecen a Clamp (Kinomoto Sakura, Li Xiao Lang (ah, no!, Shao es MIO!!!), Hiiragizawa Eriol, Li Mei Ling, Daidouji Tomoyo, Li Ieran, Kerberos, Kinomoto Touya, Kinomoto Nadeshiko, Kinomoto Fujitaka, Yue, Tsukishiro Yukito, Ehmmm y creo por ahora nadie más ah!, sí, y las hermanas de Shao-chan -- Fuutie, Shiefa, Feimei y Fanren)

- Hablando -

-"pensando" –

- 'Sarcasmos, o palabras que se dicen con énfasis' -

**Comienzo del Flash back **

_Bla, bla, bla_

**Fin del Flash Back**

………………………… Cambio de escena

(NdH: ) -- Comentarios míos

**Capítulo cuarto**

- Bien, será mejor que nos reunamos en la sala para discutir esto... creo que todos tenemos cosas que explicar... -

Todos asintieron y se sentaron en los grandes sillones de la sala de estar. Eriol empezó.

- Bueno, antes que nada quiero saber sobre ella - dijo señalando a Hare -

- ¿Es... Es un ser mágico? - preguntó Sakura -

- Así es... es Hare... mi guardiana... - la miró - vuelve a tu identidad verdadera... - Todos vieron como las alas de Hare crecían y la cubrían. Cuando se separaron, vieron una loba blanca, con las extremidades, la punta de la cola, y las orejas negras. Tenía una esmeralda en su frente y un aro de plata en una de las orejas, al igual que uno al final de la cola. No tenía ningún tipo de armadura (me refiero a que no tenía nada en el pecho adornándole como a Kerberos y Spinel Sun), y sus alas de dragón eran negras y brillantes.

Todos se quedaron completamente asombrados, incluso Eriol.

- Lang-chan!!!! - le dijo Tomoe - Nunca me dejaste ver la verdadera forma de tu guardiana, ¡No es justo! - hizo pucherito - Pero... - sacó como una 'caja' negra de entre sus ropas - ¡¡¡Es divinaaaaaaaa!!! - Todos cayeron al ver la cámara digital que Tomoe sostenía en su mano -

- ¬¬U Nunca lo hice por que sabía que ibas a reaccionar así... Yukiku... -

- ¿Tú la creaste? - volvió a preguntar Eriol -

- Sí!!! - respondió la guardiana - Junto con las Syao C... -

- ¡Hare! ¡Te he dicho que no les digas así! - Hare se escondió detrás de Sakura, que estaba al frente de él -

- ¡Oye! -le retó Sakura - ¡No la trates así! -

- ¡Y tú no te metas Kinomoto! - le respondió él, ya perdiendo la paciencia -

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? -

- ¡Pues con una niña muy tonta! ¡Si crees que vas a...! - se cruzó de brazos -

- ¿Qué...? -

- Ayyy!!! ¡Ya basta! ¡Dejen de hacer esas cosas de niños de cinco años! ¡Esto es serio! -

- Tú no te metas... Tomoe... -

- Hablando de eso, ¿Quién eres? – interrumpió Sakura -

- Yukishiro Tomoe... ¿Es que todavía no me reconoces...? No puedo creer... estuvimos juntas por bastante tiempo y no me recuerdas!!! Kinomoto Sakura... - le miró con mala cara – Y nunca te perdonaré haber cortado con Lang-chan... -

- Que es Hiiragizawa Sakura... – en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho Tomoe - ¿Yuki...? ¡¿Tú?! – le miró, pero ella había quedado completamente sorprendida y ni siquiera le había escuchado -

- ¿Hiiragizawa… Sakura? ¡¡¡Eriol!!! - Tomoe le quedó viendo por largo rato - No me digas que... O.O -

- Está casado Tomoe, con Kinomoto... - le dijo Shaoran -

- Xiao Lang... - se le acercó mucho - ¿Cómo puedes permitirlo? - comenzó a filmarlo -

- ¡No molestes! - le alejó la cámara, y todos le miraron -

- ¿Qué te pasa?... – dijo Tomoe -

- Nada... - se giró y le dio la espalda a Tomoe - Y ya déjenme en paz -

- Pero... – suspiró – Lo que yo me pregunto es que maldita sea es esta profecía -

- Yo puedo explicarlo - dijo una persona apareciendo en ese lugar, acompañada de una joven -

- ¡¡Tía Ieran!! – gritó Tomoe, y se le tiró encima (NdeH: Está más loca esta chica…) -

- Hola pequeña... - le saludó ella -

- ¿y quién es ella? - dijo señalando a la joven que la acompañaba -

- Daidouji Tomoyo - saludó ella, haciendo una reverencia – Soy una amiga de Shaoran y Sakura -

- ¬¬# ¿Shaoran? Solo sus amigos le llamamos así... – pero en ese momento sonrió y se le tiró encima - ¡¡Tommy-chan!! ¡¡Eres túuuuuu!!

- ¿Nani? ··UU -

- Soy Tomoe, Yukishiro Tomoe -

- To... ¿Tomoe? – Ahí sonrió – Me da mucho gusto volver a verte... -

- A mí también Tommy... – En ese momento giró su mirada a Ieran -

- Señora... - todos se pararon por respeto mirando a Ieran -

- Bien, yo les explicaré todo... - se sentó también, al igual que los otros y tomó aire - Este problema... lo conocen todos, ¿verdad? - Todos asintieron, menos Tomoyo... - Tomoyo... ¿Tú...? -

- Más o menos... Si pudiera explicarlo... – dijo ella algo ruborizada -

- claro... bien... Todo comenzó así:

_"Hace muchos miles de años... Cuando los humanos recién comenzaban a poblar esta tierra... Existían en el mundo cinco dragones... Cada uno de ellos representaba un elemento... y uno de ellos... era La Oscuridad y La Luz... "_

- Pero... - dijo Mei, quien hasta ese entonces había permanecido en silencio - ¿Por qué los dos? -

- Yin Yang... La Luz está en la oscuridad... y la oscuridad en La Luz... - le respondió Eriol, y Mei lo miró enfadada -

"_Sus poderes… para que no causaran destrozos… se sellaron en diferentes seres… Un demonio, Un semidemonio, Un humano, Una ninfa y un ángel, que era específicamente la que controlaba la luz y la oscuridad"_

"_A estos se les llamaban pilares y debían mantener el equilibrio… y por ello vivían bastante separados… y en armonía"_

_"Se llamaban: Hino Ryu, Mizuno Ryu, Kazeno Ryu, Dono Ryu, Y Hirari-Kuroi Ryu()... al que también se le llamaba Tenno Ryu... El dragón del Cielo..."_

_"Este era el más poderoso y poseía el mismo poder que los otros cuatro juntos..."_

_"Pero... un día... por extrañas razones uno de ellos… Provocó un desequilibrio…"_

- ¿cuál de ellos? – le interrumpió Tomoe -

- No lo sabemos… - dijo Shaoran – Esto fue encontrado en unos escritos muy antiguos… - miró a su madre, haciéndole una señal para que siguiera -

"_Esto alteró el orden y equilibrio de todo el mundo. Los otros Ryu tuvieron que usar todo su poder y eliminarlo... Y de alguna manera sólo pudieron sellarlo… E invocaron un poder supremo... para que cuando el Ryu despertara... pudieran vencerlo... Reencarnando en otros seres..."_

_"Ahora este poder está despertando... causando destrozos..."_

- ¿Destrozos? - preguntó Fujitaka -

- Desastres meteorológicos... y... no hay ningún dragón para dominarlo... todo está descontrolado... -

- Ya veo... -

- Yo... – interrumpió Sakura y todos le miraron con atención – Bien, Eriol y yo, hemos estado investigando sobre eso... y... hemos descubierto que... ya comenzó hace más o menos unos 9 meses... El primer lugar fue América... desastres en Los Estados Unidos... luego en México... y siguió bajando... Ahora está llegando a Europa... Hace unos días... está haciendo un muy mal tiempo... En Londres generalmente está nublado y lloviendo en esta época del año... pero no es normal esa magnitud... -

- Yo también he averiguado algo... pero es casi lo mismo que tú... – dijo Tomoe – Bien, Tía... ¿Puedes seguir? – la mujer asintió -

"_Cada pilar tiene una especie de guía, o acompañante… es completamente su contrario… Es decir, tiene el mismo elemento, pero de una forma completamente opuesta. Este guía tiene sus poderes sellados en un medallón... que no se activará hasta que su correspondiente pilar aparezca…" _

Ieran sacó un medallón con una esmeralda de entre sus ropas.

- Como este… - dijo la mujer -

- Madre, ¿Qué haces con uno de esos medallones?... - le dijo Shaoran asombrado -

- Este medallón tiene los poderes de la Luz y la Oscuridad... del Hikari... Kuroi... -

- Pero... -

- Tu padre era uno de los portadores y el encargado de sellar sus poderes y de entregar este medallón a su dueño... pero al morir... - calló... sus ojos brillaban... quería llorar -

- Madre... mi... ¿Mi padre murió... por... ese medallón? -

- Sí... fue algo muy extraño... - ahora todos se quedaron mirando a Ieran... - Pero... además de él... hay otros cuatro enviados... uno de ellos... - miró a Sakura - Era tu madre, Sakura... -

- ¿Mi... Madre? - ahora su atención estaba puesta en ella -

- Sí - comenzó Fujitaka - Nadeshiko... era la encargada... del fuego... -

- ¿Y ustedes se conocen por esto? - preguntó Eriol -

- Bien... en realidad... nos conocimos... en un viaje que ellos hicieron a Hong Kong... hace casi 15 años... Aunque Nadeshiko y Hien... – no terminó su frase ya que Ieran le interrumpió lanzándole una significativa mirada que los demás no supieron interpretar -

- En... aquí, en Hong-Kong... estaba escrito que Kinomoto Nadeshiko y Li Hien... morirían... – completó Ieran -

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Sakura, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas – y siendo abrazada por Tomoyo, quien se hallaba a su izquierda -

- Esto es así... el destino no puede cambiarse... – permanecieron en un incómodo silencio -

- Hablando de eso... - habló Hare por primera vez - El libro... -

- Es verdad - dijo Fujitaka - En la biblioteca... encontré esto... - les mostró el libro -

- Es muy extraño... - dijo Ieran - Nunca lo había visto... -

- Bueno, Tía, hay muchísimos libros en la biblioteca... creo que es normal... -

- Yo los he leído a todos Mei Ling... -

- ¿To... Todos? O.O -

- Leer es mi pasatiempo favorito... deberías saberlo Mei... -

- Bien... el libro... es un poco complicado... está en un idioma antiguo... -

- n.n Entonces... ¡Déjenle al especialista! - dijo Tomoe, tomando el libro y alcanzándoselo a Shaoran -

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres que haga? -

- Tradúcelo... Eres bastante bueno para esto... –

- Que yo sepa tu eras la especialista en esto -

- Deja la modestia para otro momento, por favor - Shaoran suspiró -

- Bueno... - tomó el libro y comenzó a leer: - _"Cuando el sello del Ryu se rompa, una gran desgracia caerá en este mundo... El Caos se sembrará por doquier... Los Dragones tendrán que enfrentarse a su antiguo aliado y vencerlo definitivamente"_... Bueno, esto ya lo sabemos... - Siguió leyendo - _"…antes de que caiga la última flor del árbol milenario..."_ -

- ¿Árbol Milenario? - preguntó Tomoyo -

- Sí, es un árbol de este jardín... y... justamente tiene más de mil años... Es un Kurumi () sus flores tienen poderes curativos y su fruto ayuda a curar heridas mágicas -

- si me dejan seguir... - dijo Shaoran algo enfadado y mirando a Eriol, que había respondido la pregunta de Tomoyo - _" Por que si no, todo en este mundo… desaparecerá… y todos serán llevados a las profundidades del infierno, donde sufrirán una agonía eterna…" – _en ese momento se detuvo y dio vuelta a la hoja – Lo siento… no se puede leer más… - dijo, mostrándole la hoja, la cual estaba en blanco -

- ¿Agonía eterna? – dijo Tomoyo – eso es horrible -

- Pero no te preocupes… - dijo Sakura, mirándole profundamente – Que… -

- ¿De seguro todo estará bien? - completó una voz... - ¿Estás segura...? -

- ¿Nani? - preguntó Tomoe - ¿Quién es? - Shaoran se levantó, al igual que Sakura -

- Es una presencia muy poderosa... - dijo Shaoran -

- Sí... -

- Muy bien... Kinomoto Sakura... Li Xiao Lang... -

- ¬¬ Que es Hiiragizawa... - dijo esta -

- Como tú digas, preciosa - un hombre, joven, delgado y de largo cabello rubio, apareció frente a ellos -

- ¬¬# "¿Y este que se cree?" ¿Quién demonios eres? - le preguntó Shaoran - ¿Y cómo es posible que hayas podido entrar? -

- No te preocupes... no les haré daño... por ahora... Soy uno de los que controla el viento... Soy 'Wind'... -

- 'Se mataron para ponerte el nombre' - dijo Tomoe -

- Yukishiro Tomoe... - dijo mirándole -

- ¿Qué es eso de 'Uno de los que controla el viento'? -

- Soy la guía del Kazeno Ryu – dijo con una sonrisa –

- Ya veo... -

- Eso quiere decir que el Kazeno Ryu… ya ha despertado… - dijo Sakura -

- O está por despertar… - continuó Shaoran -

- También... yo seré el encargado de entrenar a mi contraparte... el Dono Ryu... – dijo ignorándolos -

- ¿contraparte? - el sujeto asintió -

- El viento tiene su elemento contraparte... la Tierra... a la vez que el Fuego tiene al agua... -

- ¿Y los demás también se presentarán ante nosotros? -

- Todo a su debido tiempo... Preciosa. Yo solo venía a avisarles así que ahora, con su permiso... - comenzó a desvanecerse -

- ¡Espera! - le dijo Sakura - ¿Donde vas? -

- ¿Estás preocupada Preciosa? - Sakura frunció el ceño - No te preocupes... en el momento justo... apareceré... - miró hacia Shaoran - Y tú, pequeño lobo... no te dejes llevar por la ira y los celos... - y desapareció -

- ¿Na...? - esta fue Tomoe - Qué sujeto tan raro... - sonrió - ¡Bien! ¡Ya saben que debemos hacer! ¡Busquemos a los Ryu! - se puso seria - Aunque... tía... -

Ella se levantó del sillón - Bien, creo que ya es la hora del almuerzo... será mejor que vayamos a la mesa. Tú, Tomoe, ¿permanecerás aquí? -

- Si no te molesta... -

- Sabes que no. Xiao Lang... - se dirigió a su hijo - por favor, llévala a la habitación de siempre... -

- Sí, madre... - se levantó y le hizo una seña a Tomoe para que lo siguiera. Ella hizo una reverencia y se retiró junto con Shaoran -

- Disculpen todos - dijo Ieran dirigiéndose a todos los que estaban en la habitación - Me retiraré, si alguno de ustedes necesitan algo, no duden en avisarnos, están en su casa. Cuando la comida esté lista, se les avisará -

- Muchas gracias -

- Ah, una cosa... dentro de una semana es la fiesta donde se va a anunciar a todos los clanes de China el compromiso de Xiao Lang... Ustedes por supuesto que están invitados... - y se retiró -

- ¡Sí! - festejó Hare - ¡Fiesta! - sonrió -

- Hija, necesito hablar contigo - dijo Fujitaka - A... a solas... - la joven asintió - Con su permiso - y ambos se retiraron, quedando Eriol, Mei Ling y Hare solos -

- ¬¬ - Mei Ling mirando a Eriol -

- n.nU - Eriol -

- n n ????? - Hare -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Hija... - Fujitaka y Sakura se habían retirado y se habían dirigido hacia el jardín. Se sentaron cerca del Sakura no Ki que estaba plantado en la mitad del jardín -

- Papá... yo... lo siento mucho... Lamento haberme alejado de ti durante todo este tiempo... sé que no sabías nada de mí, pero es que yo... -

- No te preocupes, te comprendo, ya eres lo suficientemente adulta para tomar tus propias decisiones... pero... me gustaría que me contaras por que cortaste la comunicación entre nosotros durante estos últimos cuatro años... cuando estabas en Inglaterra -

- Primero debes saber que... soy La Jefa del Concilio de Hechiceros de Occidente... Que es... -

- Sé perfectamente que es hija... yo... también estoy algo relacionado con esto -

- Es decir… ¿sabías sobre la captura de Cartas y todo eso? ¿Sabías de Kerberos, Yue?... -

- A decir verdad… yo… sí… lo sabía -

- Pero, lo que no entiendo es por qué nunca me lo contaste... -

- No quería ponerte en peligro... pensé que esta profecía nunca se cumpliría... No quería poner en peligro a nuestra familia... -

- Entonces me entenderás si te digo que me fui por la misma razón que tenías tú para ocultarme lo de tus conocimientos de magia... yo tampoco quería ponerlos en peligro... -

- Hija... - se sorprendió mucho ante las palabras de Sakura -

- Yo... supongo que estarás enterado de las Clow Cards... ahora Sakura Cards... - Su padre asintió, por lo que ella prosiguió - Cuando terminé de capturarlas... todo volvió a estar en paz... Shaoran... que me ayudaba a recolectarlas se volvió a Hong-Kong... -

- Espera, Shaoran... el Joven... -

- Li Xiao Lang... el hijo de Li Ieran... -

- Pero... tú lo... querías... ¿verdad? Era tu novio... - Sakura se quedó callada - Lo siento... prosigue -

- Como te decía... todo estaba tranquilo hasta el mes anterior de mis quince... -

- Luego de eso te fuiste... -

- Sí... en ese tiempo había comenzado a tener sueños muy raros... Yo... estaba en un lugar muy oscuro... y... de pronto los veía a todos... a ti, a Touya, a Kero... -

- ¿Kero? -

- Kerberos... el guardián del Sol -

- Ah... -

- a Yue... Tomoyo, Shaoran... - hizo un gesto de dolor cuando dijo ese nombre - Eriol, también vi a Sonomi. Cuando estaba por acercarme a ellos... escuché una voz... me decía... "Card Master... si permaneces un poco más aquí..." En ese momento vi... - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas - sangre... muerte... dolor... todos... ¡Todos estaban muertos! y la voz prosiguió: "Si permaneces un día más aquí... todos tus amigos y las personas que quieres... morirán... frente a ti... querida..." Y empezó a reír... nunca sentí tanto terror... - Su padre se acercó más a ella y la abrazó - Fue... horrible... horrible... -

- ¿Y por ello huiste? -

- No fue solo eso... al principio no le di mucha importancia... hasta que... recibí una carta de Eriol... viajaba a Tomoeda... Cuando llegó... Me dijo que había tenido unos sueños parecidos a los míos... y... que todo se relacionaba con una profecía... y me la explicó... Yo estaba muy asustada por que si me quedaba con ustedes los pondría en peligro... así que te dije que había ganado una beca para estudiar en una secundaria de Inglaterra. Cor... Corté con Shaoran... Y le hice prometer que se haría muy fuerte... -

- Ya veo... -

- Recuerdo que Kero-chan, Yukito y mi hermano lo vieron raro... Especialmente por lo del viaje... y porque no quería llevarme a Kero conmigo... pero... finalmente lo conseguí y me fui... -

- ....... -

- Y luego... estuve estudiando muy duro... un año después terminé la secundaria... a los dieciséis... -

- ¿Por qué? -

- Creo que estudiar... era lo único que me hacía distraer de todos los problemas. En ese mismo año comencé a trabajar para el Concilio de Hechiceros de Occidente... Luego Eriol se convirtió en el Jefe... pero algunos sospechaban y veían algo raro... yo me metía demasiado en sus cosas -

- ¿Dices que sospechaban? -

- De seguro que hay algunos traidores en el Concilio de Hechiceros de Occidente... Estoy muy segura... Por eso... por eso yo... me... ¡casé con Eriol! -

- Q... qué... dices... - Fujitaka quedó congelada. Su... ¿Su pequeña hija casada...? - Pe... Pero tú no lo amas... -

- No... No lo amo... tienes razón... yo siempre voy a estar enamorada de Shaoran... Siempre... pero... además de todo... él... el está comprometido con Tomoyo... -

- ¿Daidouji Tomoyo? -

- Sí... Estoy segura de eso... Es mucha casualidad... que justo ella aparezca cuando Shaoran está por comprometerse... Y... _No existen las casualidades... solo lo inevitable_... –

- Pero... -

- Y lo que más mal me hace sentir es que... – no le dejó continuar - Tomoyo siente algo muy especial por Eriol... y como siempre yo en medio de su felicidad... -

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Esto no es tu culpa -

- Al... al principio... Tomoyo... ella... estaba enamorada de mí... -

Fujitaka sentía que se iba a desmayar de la impresión. Eran demasiadas cosas para un solo día.

- Aparte... Eriol lo hizo para protegerme... y yo... no puedo hacer que él sea feliz... soy un estorbo... no tendría que estar aquí... tendría que estar muerta...!!! - empezó a llorar desconsolada. Su padre volvió a abrazarla con fuerza -

- Nunca... pero NUNCA digas esas cosas... ¿me escuchas? Todos te queremos y ninguno de nosotros piensa que eres un estorbo - le dijo y permaneció allí hasta que su hija se calmó -

- Papá... -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En ese mismo momento, una joven entraba a la casa apuradamente y subía las escaleras.

- "Por dios, debo decirle a Lang-chan" - Se detuvo frente a una puerta y golpeó -

- ¿Quién...? - abrió la puerta - ¿Yukiku? ¿Qué haces aquí? -

NOTAS DE AUTORA:

Jo, jo, jo, me tienen otra vez acá. Y esta vez no tarde taaaaaanto en actualizar, aunque a decir verdad este capítulo lo tenía casi hecho dos días después de publicar el capítulo 3, pero verdaderamente no me convencía del todo. ¬¬ grrrr…. No quería salir, pero después de mucho romperme la cabeza quedó más o menos, aunque todavía no me convence del todo, pero bueno, si no iban a tener que esperar hasta el año 2006 para que saliera, jeje.

Se revelaron las razones por la cual Saku se alejó de Japón y se separó de Syao… también sabemos que ella todavía ama a Syao (como no si es hermoooooso) Y no se preocupen, que hacer un Sa/E va en contra de mis principios, (pero esto va a durar bastante más… (lo necesito para el buen desarrollo de la trama))

-- ¿Hacer E/T? -- Bueno, pese a todo lo que puse todavía no sé… hay bastantes combinaciones interesantes… tipo T/T, así que ya veremos…

Seguro que hay cosas que no les quedaron claras:

**() Dono Ryu, Kazeno Ryu, Hikari-Kuroi Ryu, Hino Ryu, Mizuno Ryu:** Respectivamente en japonés: Dragón de la tierra, Dragón del viento (Sé que tendría que ser aire, pero no sé como se dice en Japonés :p), Dragón de la Luz-Oscuridad, Dragón del fuego, Dragón del agua. Si en algún momento ven que puse Hikar**u-**Kuroi Ryu, no se preocupen, que es lo mismo. Okas??

**() Kurumi:** Nogal.

Lo de Tomoyo que le gustaba Sakura no es ningún invento, en el Manga, eso es así (Por lo menos es lo que yo noté, especialmente en el tomo 3 cuando le dice a Sakura.... "... Es que vos me gustás mucho", o en el Tomo 2: "... Para vos... tiene un significado distinto cuando decís... que me querés" ) -- ¿Se nota que lo saqué de la versión argentina? :p

Y lo de Wind, Tomoe se burla del nombre, por que justamente, Wind es Viento en Inglés.

Si, sí, lo sé muchas notas sin sentido, pero que se yo, tengo ganas de escribir incoherencias...

Ne, Arigato por los reviews a: Ann-Qu, Undine y Coll Saku. Wiiii!!!!!! Gracias, gracias, gracias!!!!

Se cuidan, okas?

HANA


	5. Capítulo quinto

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de este fic, excepto los inventados por mí, pertenecen a Clamp

- Hablando -

-"pensando" –

- 'Sarcasmos, o palabras que se dicen con énfasis' -

**Comienzo del Flash back **

_Bla, bla, bla_

**Fin del Flash Back**

………………………… Cambio de escena

(NdH: ) -- Comentarios míos

**Capítulo quinto**

En ese mismo momento, una joven entraba a la casa apuradamente y subía las escaleras.

- "Por Dios, debo decirle a Lang-chan" - Se detuvo frente a una puerta y golpeó -

- ¿Quién...? – se abrió la puerta - ¿Yukiku? ¿Qué haces aquí? -

- 'Pues si no sabes, ahora me estoy hospedando aquí' -

- ¬¬ Ven, pasa... - se corrió, Tomoe entró, y cerró la puerta - ¿Qué quieres? -

- Tengo que decirte algo -

- ¿Nani? - Vio como su amiga se sentaba en la cama y le miraba seriamente, indicándole con la mirada que él hiciera lo mismo -

- Espero que lo que te diga haga que te muevas un poco... ¡Lento! -

- ¬¬# - Tomoe le explicó que había visto a Sakura junto a su padre y había escuchado lo que habían hablado -

- No pudiste evitar escucharlos... 'Qué raro' -

- luego me das las gracias – Comenzó a hablarle sobre lo del sueño de Sakura, la llegada de Eriol, y la huída de la Card Mistress... también le dijo que ella le amaba y sobre su falso compromiso con Eriol. Solo exceptuó el hecho de que Tomoyo era la prometida de Shaoran… De todas formas eso no era seguro, ¿verdad?. Cuando terminó... - ¿Y bien? -

- Mentirosa... – sólo dijo él – Sólo quieres que Sakura y yo estemos juntos -

- ¿NANI? – casi gritó la oji-violeta -

- Pero... de todas formas... si eso fuera verdad - su rostro se ensombreció - No creo que... pueda hacer nada... Fue su decisión -

- ¬¬# - ella se levantó y se puso frente a él -

PAF

Shaoran llevó su mano hacia su mejilla que estaba roja, mientras Tomoe tenía la mano en alto -

- Mira Li Xiao Lang.... te voy a decir algo y espero que te quede claro, ¿ME ESCUCHAS? - estaba furiosa - no te dije todo esto para que te vengas abajo... lo hice para que de una maldita vez te atrevas a decirle lo que sientes... estoy cansada de que te la pases por todos lados con este estúpido rostro tuyo serio, como si te estuvieras pudriendo por dentro... ahora tienes tu oportunidad para ser feliz, ¿es que piensas desaprovecharla? -

- El Concilio... - quiso hablar -

- ¡Me importa una mierda ese Conciliecito! ¡Te están manejando la vida! ¿PUEDES UNA SOLA VEZ EN TU VIDA HACER CASO A TU CORAZÓN? ¡¿TANTO TE IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAN DE TÍ?! YA BASTANTE TUVE QUE SOPORTARTE TODOS ESTOS AÑOS PENSANDO DE ELLA!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡AHORA LA TIENES AL FRENTE Y SABES QUE TE AMA!!!! ¡¡¡NO LA DEJES IR POR QUE SI NO TE ARREPENTIRÁS TODA TU VIDA!!! ¡¡¡¡¡ENTIÉNDELO!!!!! -

- Tomoe... -

- Además... si no lo haces por ti... hazlo por mí... por ella... por tu madre... por todos los que te quieren... -

- '¿mi madre?' - se rió sarcástico - Sí como no... por algo ella me eligió prometida, ¿no crees? -

- Ella no puede ir en contra del Concilio... Ya no es la Jefa, pero tú sí... tú puedes cambiar todo lo que te molesta... Baka()... - le sonrió. En ese momento Shaoran se levantó y la abrazó con fuerza -

- Muchas gracias... -

- No es nada... - se separaron - Bien, lo harás la semana que viene en la fiesta -

- Pero ¿Qué pasará con mi prometida? -

- No te preocupes por eso... de seguro ella lo comprenderá... - Tomoyo apareció en ese momento allí -

- ¿Escuchaste todo? -

- ¿Bueno... yo... – Se sonrojó - sí... lo siento, es que venía para hablar una cosa con Shaoran y... -

- Bueno, no importa. n.n - sonrió con malicia - Así que ahora voy a ser doble celestina.... -

- ¿Eh? - ella sin saber por qué se sonrojó -

- Eriol... - comenzó a reír al ver el rostro sonrojado de la amatista - Bien ¡¡Manos a la obra!! - sonrió -

- n.nUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mientras tanto, en un lugar no muy alejado de allí, un hombre de avanzada edad se encontraba mirando la escena en un espejo mágico. Sonrió y con un movimiento de su mano lo hizo desaparecer.

- Bien... todo sale según lo planeado... pronto... muy pronto... -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Los días siguientes fueron pasando en la Mansión Li entre idas y vueltas. Todos estaban muy ocupados preparándose para la Fiesta. Mientras Sakura trataba de evitar contacto con los demás, Mei Ling peleando con Eriol, Shaoran y Tomoyo tratando de detener a Tomoe con sus locas ideas de celestina y Fujitaka e Ieran intentando descubrir algo sobre los dragones. Finalmente en la tarde del baile todo se tranquilizó un poco.

- ¡¡¡Rayos!!! - Shaoran estaba en su estudio, acompañado de Mei Ling -

- ¿Todavía nada? - preguntó esta algo triste -

- No... Len... es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra... no he logrado descubrir donde está - Notó la tristeza de su prima - Pero no te preocupes, te prometo que lo encontraré... él está bien... es muy fuerte... - le sonrió -

- Gracias Xiao Lang... - -

- ññ - En ese momento tocaron la puerta - Sí, pase - Entró Tomoe - -- Tomoeeee.... -

- ¿Qué no estás feliz? Hoy finalmente... - notó que Mei Ling estaba en la habitación - Hola Mei-chan! -

- Hola Tomoe n.n -

- Vaya, estás mucho más alegre de lo que pensé... n.n Qué bueno -

- Bien, yo ya me retiro, nos vemos Tomo, Xiao Lang... - se fue de la habitación -

- ¿Y? - dijo Tomoe - ¿estás listo para dejarla muerta por vos? Bueno, aunque ya está muerta por vos, pero más todavía!!! - se rió al ver la cara sonrojada de él - Vamos... si estás así por lo que dice no quiero ni pensar cuando la beses apasionadamente y luego... -

- ¡¡¡¡¡YA TOMOE!!!!! - dijo ya, prácticamente morado, mientras su amiga solo reía -

- Vamos... Que quiero grabarte en el momento en el que se lo digas - tomó su cámara - está todo listo -

- Si no te conociera diría que eres la hermana gemela de Tomoyo... -- -

- Bueno, vístete, iré a ver como está Tomoyo... a ver si preparó todo - se fue -

- Esa loca nunca cambiará -

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TE ESCUCHÉ!!!!!!! - le gritó desde afuera -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Oye... - en las afueras de la mansión, dos sujetos miraban la entrada - ¿Tú crees que ella esté aquí? - preguntó uno de ellos -

- ¡Por supuesto, seguro que está con ese chiquillo! - le respondió el otro -

- Además... yo... siento la presencia de ella... "Y de él también" – respondió su amigo -

- ¿Entramos? -

- Espera... primero echemos un vistazo... tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto -

El hombre volvió a asentir.

- "Sakura..." -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En ese momento, una joven se hallaba en una espaciosa habitación de la mansión.

- Sakura... 'querida', te estoy hablando -

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah!, discúlpame Eriol, es que... estaba pensando -

- ¿En quién? -

- ¿¡¡¡Quién te dice que estoy pensando en una persona!!!? - le dijo -

- Tu sonrojo... te conozco... - Sakura sonrió -

- Lo siento -

- No importa... ya es tarde, salgamos -

- Sí -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mientras tanto, en el salón principal, comenzaba a llenarse. Los Jefes y Jefas de los principales Clanes de China y algunas familias poderosas del ambiente empezaban a llegar.

En ese momento, la luz se apagó, y solo quedó iluminada la cabecera de la mesa principal, donde se hallaba Ieran. Ella se paró.

- Bien... Como su anfitriona, les doy la bienvenida. Espero que disfruten de la velada - hizo una seña y comenzaron a llegar los mozos – Espero que la comida sea de su agrado -

Un poco apartado de allí, se hallaban Tomoe, Shaoran y Tomoyo, mirando hacia la madre del segundo.

- Oye Tomoyo, ¿y tu madre? -

- Ella se encuentra indispuesta... no ha podido venir... aunque eso es lo que ella me ha dicho... no sé... he notado que desde que llegamos aquí solo se queda encerrada en su habitación... es muy extraño -

- No te preocupes, seguro que todo está bien -

- Sí... -

- ¿Y tú se lo vas a decir? -

- ¿Nani? -

- A Eriol que estás enamorada de él -

- Yo no lo amo – dijo muy calmada -

- Sí, claro Tomoyo, lo que tú digas… te conozco perfectamente bien… - comenzó a reir al más puro estilo 'Tomoyo Daidouji'

- Yo… no… a decir verdad… -

- ¡Tú puedes! – le animó sin dejarle continuar y miró hacia Shaoran - Oye Lang-chan, ¿no crees que ya debes ir? - él asintió - nos vemos... - -

- Sí... - comenzó a caminar hacia su madre - Madre... debo hablar con usted... -

- Hijo, pero... - suspiró - está bien - le hizo una seña a uno de los hombres que estaban allí e intercambió unas palabras - Vamos -

Los dos se dirigieron hacia una sala algo apartada del salón e Ieran se sentó en uno de los sillones.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar? -

- Bien, yo... - comenzó a sonrojarse y su madre lo notó -

- Hijo... quiero que sepas que... cualquier decisión que tomes... será apoyada por mí... -

- ¿Nani? - Shaoran estaba sorprendido, ¿Qué le sucedía a su madre? Desde que Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo y los demás habían llegado a su casa hacía unos días ella se comportaba tan diferente. Tan... cálida... - Madre... yo... ¿Qué te sucede? -

- Yo... he recordado una promesa... que hasta hace poco tenía olvidada... -

- ¿Promesa? -

- Sí... - su madre puso una expresión muy dulce en su rostro y se acercó a su hijo - Lo siento... creo que he cometido muchos errores... -

- No... ¿Sabes?... creo que mi padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti... - le sonrió - Muchas gracias madre -

- Haz lo que creas correcto... y nunca te des por vencido... -

- Sí... - ambos sonrieron y salieron de la habitación -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Oich!, ¿Qué estará haciendo Lang-chan? - Tomoe y Tomoyo se hallaban mirando insistentemente la puerta por donde habían visto a Shaoran e Ieran entrar - Ah!, Allí están - dijo viéndolos salir - ¡¡¡Lang-chan!!! - dijo corriendo hacia él - Ven!! - comenzó a arrastrarlo - Hola Tía Ieran - le saludó y sonrió y siguió arrastrando a su amigo -

- ¿Qué haces Yukikurai? - le preguntó, mientras veía a Tomoyo que les seguía - Oye Tomoyo, ¿Qué sucede? -

- Cállate y ven Lang -

- Pero... es que... -

- ¬¬ Ahhh... - suspiró - Ah!, allí están! - dijo mirando hacia una pareja - ¡¡¡Eriol!!! - gritó y se acercó a ellos - ¡Hola! - les saludó - Se ven muy bien, ambos... -

- Gracias Yukishiro - dijo Sakura, con una sonrisa, ya que al parecer, Tomoe ya no estaba más enfadada - tú también te ves muy bien -

- Dime Tomoe, como en los viejos tiempos... -

En ese momento Sakura notó la presencia de Shaoran.

- Hola Li... - le saludó -

- Buenas noches Sakura... - le respondió él, sin siquiera inmutarse con el tono frío de la chica -

- Buenas noches Li - le dijo Eriol -

Él solo asintió con la cabeza.

- Eriol... necesito hablar contigo... y Tomoyo también – dijo Tomoe -

- ¿Conmigo? - miró hacia Sakura -

- No hay problema - respondió esta -

- Está bien... - siguió a Tomoe y a Tomoyo, dejando a la parejita a solas -

- Sakura... – le dijo -

- ¿Qué? -

- ¿Quieres bailar? – le preguntó -

- ¿Bailar? ¿Con qué música? – en ese momento comenzó a sonar una bonita canción lenta. Shaoran sonrió al ver el rostro contrariado de Sakura - No lo veo correcto – (NdeH: no pregunten de donde salió esa música… ni yo lo sé…)

- Vamos... – le tomó de la cintura y comenzó a moverse con ella, quien lentamente comenzó a relajarse -

**Te he buscado tanto tiempo**

**Y hoy te tengo aquí**

**Sé que estas en otros brazos**

**Y dices ser feliz**

**Pero sé que no me has olvidado**

**Lo veo en tu mirada**

**Yo sin ti me he quedado en la nada**

**Yo quiero que te quedes junto a mí**

- Y qué me dices - le preguntó Shaoran de pronto -

- Sobre qué... - le respondió ella cortante -

- ¿Lo amas? -

**Quédate conmigo**

**Que el tiempo va a pasando**

**Vuelve a mi te pido volvamos a intentarlo**

**Quédate conmigo**

**Yo sé que tú me amas**

**Vuelve a mí, te pido**

**No escapes sin sentido**

**Quédate……**

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? -

- Si amas a Hiiragizawa Eriol... -

- Por supuesto! - le respondió, ofendida - Si no lo amara, ¿crees que estaría casada con él? – desvió su mirada, como si en esta pudiera leerse la mentira -

**Sé que el tiempo ira borrando heridas del ayer**

**Enterremos el pasado de una buena vez**

**Por que sé que no me has olvidado**

**Lo veo en tu mirada**

**Yo sin ti me he quedado en la nada**

**Yo quiero que te quedes junto a mí**

- Sí... siempre te has preocupado más de los demás que por ti misma... eres capaz... -

- ¡No es cier... - no pudo completar su frase, ya que los labios de su interlocutor estaban sobre los suyos, besándolos salvajemente. Era la segunda vez que él la besaba desde que se habían vuelto a ver, pero, esta vez, a diferencia de la primera, que había sido con dulzura y delicadamente; lo hacía con violencia, furia, deseo -

**Quédate conmigo**

**Que el tiempo va a pasando para este castigo**

**Volvamos a intentarlo**

**Quédate conmigo**

**Yo sé que tú me amas**

**Vuelve a mí te pido**

**No escapes sin sentido**

**Quédate……**

Tan repentinamente como la había agarrado, la soltó. Ambos respiraban agitadamente.

- ¡Ya basta! - gritó, furioso - ¡Estoy cansado de que finjas! ¿¡No te das cuenta!? -

- ¿De qué estás hablando? -

- ¡T E A M O! ¿¡Me escuchas!? - Vio como los ojos de ella comenzaban a humedecerse -

**Que me quemo en el recuerdo te lo digo te lo digo**

**Que yo sigo esperando como un niño ah, ah**

**Obliguemos al destino,**

**Enseñémosle el camino a este loco corazón**

**Ay, quédate que aún hay tiempo**

**Para vivirlo entre los dos**

- ¿¡¡Por eso besaste a Tomoyo!!? – le gritó, recordando el episodio -

- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¡Yo nunca la besé! – le gritó -

- Sí, claro… ¡Pues eso no es lo que vi cuando estaban en tu oficina o estudio o lo que sea el maldito lugar! -

- Pues te digo que estás completamente equivocada… yo no la besé… sólo nos acercamos confundidos por que tú… y él… - se calló – Sakura yo… en verdad te amo… -

- Lo siento... pero yo... no puedo corresponderte... ¡Ya basta! ¡Déjame en paz! - salió corriendo y entró al salón, siendo seguida por él -

- Mei Ling - dijo cuando se encontró con la joven - Por favor, dile a mi madre que surgió un imprevisto y voy a tardar un rato -

- ¿¡¡Qué!!? Pero... -

- ¡Hazlo! - le gritó, y su prima asintió lentamente - ¡¡Gracias!! - y desapareció por el pasillo -

- ¿¡Y ahora qué hago!? - dijo asustada Mei Ling cuando quedó sola -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ella no paró de correr hasta llegar hasta su habitación... Cuando entró, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, respirando agitadamente... Sus palabras... no dejaban de repetirse en su mente...

- "¿¡No te das cuenta!?........ ¡T E A M O! ¿¡Me escuchas!?........... Sakura, En verdad te amo…" – Se sentó en el suelo y cubrió con sus manos su rostro, donde lágrimas ya asomaban por sus esmeraldas -

Escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta...

- ¡Sakura! – era su voz... -

- ¡Vete de aquí! – le gritó ella, con la voz quebrada -

- ¡Quiero hablar contigo! ¡Abre la maldita puerta! -

- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Vete! –

- ¡No! ¡Ábreme! – ella ya no contestó. Luego de un rato, los golpes cesaron. Sakura se tranquilizó un poco y se levantó lentamente, alejándose de la puerta y sentándose en la cama -

- Por qué hago esto... – se recostó – Sólo tengo... que decirle que no lo amo... pero... ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil?! – "Por que lo amas... con todas tus fuerzas" – respondió una voz en su cabeza – Shaoran...no lo hagas más difícil... Onegai ()... -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¿¡Qué pasó!? – preguntó Tomoe apenas vio a Shaoran acercarse a ella, pero cuando vio su rostro, lo entendió... – Xiao Lang... – murmuró y se acercó a él para abrazarlo, cosa que él no correspondió – Daijoubu ()... -

- Tomoe... – dijo él, separándose de ella – No... está bien... sólo no soy correspondido... De todas formas... Gracias por intentar subirme el ánimo – le sonrió muy tristemente -

- ¡¡¡¡Pe... !!!! – intentó protestar, ella, pero él puso sus dedos sobre sus labios, callándola -

- No importa ya... – y se alejó de ella -

- "demonios..." – pensó ella – "No te preocupes Xiao Lang... yo... te ayudaré y solucionaré todo... es una promesa..." -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¡Xiao Lang! – Mei Ling fue la que se acercó a él – Ven, ¡¡vamos a anunciar a tu prometida!! -

- Mei... por favor... – le miró con unos ojos llenos de tristeza... -

- Xiao Lang... Lo siento... pero... tienes que hacerlo... -

- ¿Donde está mi madre...? -

- Te llevaré a ella... es la que lo anunciará... – le miró tristemente -

- Gracias Mei... – ambos se dirigieron hacia Ieran -

- Dentro de unos minutos... – dijo ella, viendo a su hijo – No... ¿Ha pasado nada? – Su hijo negó – Ya veo... pero nunca pierdas la fe... ni la confianza en ti mismo... ya verás que todo se solucionará – Shaoran volvió a sorprenderse... ¿Seguro que esa era su madre? -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Bien... yo... – luego de que Tomoe se había llevado a Tomoyo y a Eriol lejos de Sakura y Shaoran, se había a su vez, alejado de la pareja. La amatista estaba algo nerviosa al estar frente al objeto de sus deseos... Le miró furtivamente por centésima vez en la noche y masculló, nerviosa – Bien... es que yo... -

- ¿Qué te sucede Daidouji...? – Le preguntó Eriol, algo extrañado, era la primera vez que veía que Tomoyo se comportara de esa manera... ella siempre tan directa y segura de si misma -

- Yo... ¡Es que...! -

- Disculpa... ¿Señorita Daidouji Tomoyo? – dijo un hombre apareciendo a su lado -

- S... sí... ¿Qué necesita? – ella le miró curiosa, ese hombre le resultaba familiar… esos ojos azules… -

- ¿Qué quieres Eric? – le preguntó Eriol -

- ¿Hiiragizawa…? -

- Recuerdas… Él es mi primo…Hiiragizawa Eric… -

- Ah, ya veo, disculpa Hiiragizawa -

- Puede llamarme Eric, señorita Daidouji -

- Okay… tú puedes llamarme Tomoyo… - sonrió - ¿Qué necesitas? -

- Me han dicho que la Señora Li desea hablar con usted… además… yo necesito hablar un momento con mi primo… si no le molesta -

- ¿Señora? – Dijo ella, extrañada – Eh, sí, un momento – miró hacia Eriol – nos vemos Hiiragizawa – él asintió -

- ¿Qué quieres Eric? – le preguntó mirando a su primo -

- Me he enterado de algo… -

- ¿Ha sucedido algo malo en el Concilio? – su primo asintió -

- Hemos… descubierto que hay un traidor… -

- ¿Traidor? -

- Así es… y nunca te imaginarás quien es… -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tomoyo se dirigió hasta el gran salón, específicamente en la mesa, junto a Ieran y Shaoran, quien le miraba, sorprendido.

- No... no puede... – escuchó que murmuraba, él -

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – preguntó ella, confundida -

- Tomoyo... – dijo Shaoran – Tú... – miró hacia su madre – Madre! Ella... -

- Silencio Xiao Lang... "tengo... que hacerlo... discúlpame..." – chasqueó sus dedos, y las luces se apagaron. Todos quedaron en silencio... – Bienvenidos nuevamente a este evento... Esta noche... Se presentará formalmente la Prometida de mi Hijo, Li Xiao Lang... Actual Jefe del Clan Li... – tomó un poco de aire, y sin dejar de mirar a su hijo, dijo – La señorita Daidouji Tomoyo... – las luces la iluminaron a ella, quien estaba completamente anonadada. Al ver que no se movía, prosiguió – Bien saben todos, las reglas del Clan... la prometida... es secreta hasta el momento de la formalización del compromiso... por favor señorita Daidouji – ella se recuperó y asintió, acercándose a Shaoran, quien estaba todavía muy sorprendido -

- Eh... bien... – comenzó Tomoyo, todavía algo sorprendida –

- La señorita Daidouji, como todos saben, es la futura Jefa de las Empresas Amamiya... – se comenzó a escuchar un murmullo de reconocimiento – Y sé que Xiao Lang y ella serán dignos del puesto... – su madre se sentó y le miró, como esperando... -

Shaoran en ese momento se estremeció... sabía lo que seguía ahora... tendría que... besarla...

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella... Había tanto silencio que podía notar sus respiraciones... cuando rozó sus labios, Se quedó congelado... allí... frente a él... y alejada unos metros... se hallaba...

- "Sakura!" – Se separó de Tomoyo y la miró fijamente... Todo el mundo seguía silencioso... Y algo confundidos... ¿Por qué se había separado de Tomoyo tan repentinamente....?

Pero Shaoran ni lo notó... Sólo miraba fijamente a Sakura... Podía notar en su rostro un gran dolor... notó sus ojos brillosos... quería llorar... y justo cuando iba a decir algo... Se escuchó un gran estruendo...

- ¿Qué diablos.....? -

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

Qué puedo decir, ¡¡Este capítulo me encantó!! Y si que estoy actualizando rápido wiii!! Ah, y es ke comenzaron mis vacaciones, así ke hasta marzo… ¡Adiós a la escuela!

Muchas gracias Paili por el review… Arigato!!!

Vocabulario:

() **Baka**: Tonto, Idiota.

() **Onegai**: Por Favor

() **Daijoubu**: No te preocupes, está bien.

Ah, ship, la canción es de Chayanne y se llama 'Quédate conmigo', me pareció que quedaba bastante bien con la situación que los protas están viviendo.

Buenop, suerte a todos, bechitos nxn

HANA


	6. Capítulo sexto

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de este fic, excepto los inventados por mí, pertenecen a Clamp.

**Claves:**

- Hablando -

-"pensando" –

- 'Sarcasmos, o palabras que se dicen con énfasis' -

**Comienzo del Flash back **

_Bla, bla, bla_

**Fin del Flash Back**

- - - - - - - - Cambio de escena

(NdH: ) -- Comentarios míos

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"**- La señorita Daidouji, como todos saben, es la futura Dueña de las Empresas Amamiya... – se comenzó a escuchar un murmullo de reconocimiento – Y sé que Xiao Lang y ella serán dignos del puesto... – su madre se sentó y le miró, como esperando... - **

**Shaoran en ese momento se estremeció... sabía lo que seguía ahora... tendría que... besarla... **

**Comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella... Había tanto silencio que podía notar sus respiraciones... cuando rozó sus labios, Se quedó congelado... allí... frente a él... y alejada unos metros... se hallaba...**

**- "Sakura!" – Se separó de Tomoyo y la miró fijamente... Todo el mundo seguía silencioso... Y algo confundidos... ¿Por qué se había separado de Tomoyo tan repentinamente....?  
**

**Pero Shaoran ni lo notó... Sólo miraba fijamente a Sakura... Podía notar en su rostro un gran dolor... notó sus ojos brillosos... quería llorar... y justo cuando iba a decir algo... Se escuchó un gran estruendo...**

**- ¿Qué diablos.....? –"**

**Capítulo sexto**

En ese momento, las luces se apagaron, quedando todo sumido en la más completa oscuridad.

- Shaoran... – dijo Tomoyo, acercándose a él, y tomándole el brazo - ¿Qué es esto? -

- Puedo sentir una presencia mágica -

- ¿Presencia mágica? –

- Sí... Será mejor que todos duerman... _Yume…_– una luz iluminó momentáneamente su mano, y Tomoyo pudo escuchar unos golpes secos -

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó –

- Ahora están todos durmiendo, no te preocupes... – Tomoyo asintió, pese a qué él no podía verla -

- Light! – Escucharon ambos la voz de Sakura, y todo se iluminó repentinamente, provocando que Tomoyo cerrara los ojos enceguecida y, al abrirlos, pudo notar que, como había dicho Shaoran todos estaban durmiendo, salvo Ieran, Eriol, Tomoe, Sakura y Shaoran -

- ¿Ahora qué haremos? – preguntó -

- Tenemos que descubrir que es todo esto... – en ese instante Tomoe se acercó a ellos dos -

- Lang! ¿Qué está pasando? Noto unas presencias extrañas... ¿Qué fue ese estruendo? – le miró atentamente, y pudo notar que estaba algo pálido - ¡Usaste Magia! ¿Estás loco? Tienes que recuperarte completamente... – le retó, Tomoyo les miró extrañada, ¿De qué hablaban? ¿Es que Shaoran había estado enfermo? -

- ¿Shaoran? ¿Has estado enfermo? -

- Claro que n- -

- Algo peor que eso! La semana pasada terminó de crear sus cards y a Sai-chan, todavía no está del todo recuperado... Y el hechizo que hizo, pese a ser bastante simple... lo deja algo agotado... – le miró de mala manera – Pero este cabezota... -

- ¡Dejen de discutir! – Escucharon la voz de Ieran, y cuando miraron, la vieron junto a Eriol, Sakura y un hombre parecido a este último, que Tomoe no reconoció; viendo fijamente un punto del salón -

- -- Gomen Nasai – dijo Tomoe, avergonzada – Solo que tu hijo es un cabezota – los tres se acercaron a los demás - ¿Qué pas...? – Tomoe se calló - ¿Qué es esto? –

Frente a ellos, se alzaba un ser muy extraño con alas... Parecía un león... con unas enormes alas negras. La bestia les miró amenazante y gruñó.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Repitió Tomoe - ¿Y qué hace aquí? -

- Puede ser una prueba – murmuró Ieran, mirando al animal fijamente -

- ¡Kero! – gritó Sakura - ¿E--Eres tú? – se acercó lentamente al animal -

- ¿¡Qué haces!? – le gritó Shaoran -

- ¡¡Kero!! – Repitió – Sé que eres tú... ¿Qué te sucede? El animal no le hizo caso... sólo se colocó en una pose, listo para saltar - Kero... – cuando estaba por llegar a él, Kerberos intentó lastimarla. Sakura cerró sus ojos, pero algo le empujó, haciéndole caer a un costado. Cuando abrió sus ojos... - ¡Shaoran! – gritó -

Efectivamente el joven, al ver a la bestia saltando para lastimar a la chica, le había empujado, logrando que ella saliera ilesa, más sin embargo, él tenía una gran herida en el brazo.

- ¿Estás bien? – le dijo, acercándose a él, pero este le empujó -

- ¡Tonta! – le gritó - ¿No te das cuenta de que él está siendo manipulado por algo? -

- Pe... Pero... – Shaoran se incorporó y sacó su espada -

- ¡No te atrevas! – Le gritó Tomoe - ¡Aún estás muy débil! ¡Además... esa herida! -

- Estoy bien, no te metas... – le dijo él en un tono gélido que la dejó estática -

- Será mejor que le hagas caso Li... – le dijo Eriol, calmadamente -

- ¡Tú no te metas Hiiragizawa! – y miró a Kerberos, quien estaba listo para otro ataque. Se puso frente a él y, con su espada frente a él, recitó un conjuro – Towa no Yume1... - Seguidamente, el guardián caía inconsciente, al igual que Shaoran -

- ¡¡¡¡Shaoran!!!! – gritó la Card Mistress, yendo a su lado. En ese momento vio una luz que rodeaba a ambos, Guardián y joven, y desaparecían - Sha... o... ran... – dijo ella, cayendo de rodillas -

- ¡Sakura! – gritaron unas voces -

- ¿Ustedes? – dijo Sakura - ¿¡Hermano... Yue!? ¿Qué hacen aquí? -

- Eso te lo explicaremos luego... ahora... – miró hacia el lugar – Será mejor que nos vayamos a otro lugar... – todos asintieron – Aunque será mejor que primero todas estas personas se vayan -

- De eso me encargo yo... – dijo Eriol, y, haciendo aparecer su báculo, lo dirigió hasta todas las personas, quienes brillaron y desaparecieron – Ya está... todos sus recuerdos... han sido cambiados... Ahora podemos irnos... -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¿Y bien? – dijo Sakura algo seria, cuando Ieran los llevó a una sala algo apartada del salón - ¿Qué hacen aquí... Qué está pasando? -

- Cálmate Kaijuu2... – le dijo, como no, Touya -

- ¡No soy una niña Touya! – le gritó ella, semi histérica -

- C-Calma Sakura... – se retractó su hermano, levemente asustado por la reacción de su hermana -

- L- lo siento... – en ese momento miró al resto – disculpen por mi intromisión… soy Touya Kinomoto, el hermano de Sakura… -

- Ya lo sabía – dijo Ieran con una extraña mirada – No ha cambiado mucho joven… -

- Usted tampoco Señora Li… -

Tomoe les miró con un gran signo de interrogación… ¿Cuánta confianza se tenían esos dos?

- Yukishiro Tomoe… - se presentó – Y Ellos son Eriol y… - miró hacia Eric -

- Eric Hiiragizawa… Un placer conocerlo señor… -

- Dejémonos de charlas. Hemos venido porque, como ya notaste, Kerberos fue raptado y poseído por algún ser... Lamentablemente llegamos un poco tarde – interrumpió El Juez, fríamente, como de costumbre -

- Ya veo... – dijo Ieran – eso explica el cambio de actitud del guardián – dijo Ieran – Pero... para hacerle una cosa así a un Guardián de su categoría se debe ser sumamente poderoso... No me explico como... -

- A menos que... – añadió un hombre apareciendo allí – Esté relacionado con uno de los dragones... -

- Papá! – dijeron los hermanos Kinomoto, al unísono -

- Disculpen por llegar a esta hora... – dijo – Estaba investigando en la biblioteca, cuando sentí una energía muy extraña... Pero decidí quedarme allí, por que me pareció que no sería de mucha utilidad – sonrió – Eh... y... ¿El Joven Li? – preguntó y notó como el rostro de todos se ensombrecía – ¿Su-sucedió algo malo? -

- Lo raptaron y fue mi culpa... – dijo Sakura en voz muy baja y bajando la cabeza. En ese momento sintió una delicada mano, subir su rostro, encontrándose cara a cara con Ieran, quien la miraba dulcemente, provocando un sonrojo en la Card Mistress -

- Sabes que no fue así pequeña... – le dijo tiernamente – Además... ya verás que lo encontraremos... -

- Pero... -

- Xiao Lang no es un hombre débil... sabrá cuidarse hasta que lo encontremos -

- n.n Sí! – sonrió la chica -

- O.O "Vaya" – pensó Tomoe – "Tía Ieran es muy buena... Me sorprende" -

- Yo no siempre fui así, Tomoe -

- ¡Nani! – se sorprendió la oji-violeta (NdeH: ¿Existirá eso?) - ¿Co-Como...? -

- No fui elegida Esposa de Hien por no tener magia… en determinadas circunstancias puedo leer las mentes de las personas… especialmente cuando son tan trasparentes como la tuya -

- ¡¡Ah!! – casi gritó, por lo que todos tuvieron que taparse los oídos - ¡Ahí quería llegar yo! ¿Cómo es que Tomoyo fue elegida prometida de Lang-chan si no posee magia? -

- Eso... es algo que sólo nos incumbe a nosotros lo adultos, Tomoe -

- S-sí.. ;.; -

- ¿Podemos volver al eje del problema? – dijo Touya, perdiendo la paciencia -

- Ah, hablando de eso... – dijo Fujitaka – He encontrado... -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¿Nani...? ¿Donde... donde estoy? – Shaoran acababa de despertar y se encontró en un lugar completamente oscuro – No puedo ver absolutamente nada... – intentó incorporarse, pero ello le causó un gran dolor – 'Fantástico'. De seguro que me esguincé el tobillo... – suspiró – Donde estoy... – susurró – Recuerdo que estaba peleando contra Kerberos y... al dejarlo inconsciente... me desmayé... – En ese momento escuchó una voz -

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – él la reconoció -

- ¬¬# Lo que me faltaba... un peluche inútil – suspiró nuevamente, apesumbrado – Hikari3... – murmuró y frente a él se formó una esfera luminosa, mostrando, frente a él, a la bestia guardiana de las Sakura Cards, en su forma adoptada - ¿Qué haces aquí Kerberos? – le preguntó, agresivamente -

- ¿Quién eres? – dijo él, precavido -

- Vaya, qué pronto olvidas a las personas... Peluche... – sonrió -

- ¡¡Mocoso!! – gritó, haciendo que Shaoran se tapara los oídos - ¡No! ¡¡Entre toda la gente que podría haberme encontrado!! ¡Tienes que ser tú! -

- 'A mí también me da mucho gusto verte' – intentó nuevamente incorporarse – Oh, mierda – otra vez cayó al suelo -

- ¿Qué sucede mocoso? ¿No puedes levantarte? – le dijo con burla -

- Tú! So imbécil... fue tu culpa! – dijo perdiendo su escasa paciencia - ¡Y qué me dices de ti que casi matas a tu propia dueña! -

- ¿De qué me estás hablando? – dijo Kero, confundido -

- ¿Es que eres sordo? ¿No recuerdas nada? – vio al peluche negar con la cabeza – Al parecer... fuiste poseído por alguien... y... apareciste en Hong-Kong... Causaste unos destrozos en la fiesta donde anunciaban a mi prometida y... casi matas a Sakura... -

- ¿QUÉ? -

- Así es... Y cuando te dejé inconsciente... yo también me desmayé y aparecí aquí -

- Eres debilucho... mocoso... no has cambiado -

- ¬¬### ¡¡QUÉ DIJISTE!! – le gritó - ¿¡¡¡Cómo te atreves!!!? – esta vez, con mucho esfuerzo, logró levantarse -

- No te esfuerces demasiado... te hará muy mal y te caerás -

- Retira lo que dijiste... además... qué me dices de ti que, si según tú soy más débil y puedo derrotarte... -

- ¡Qué dijiste! – y así comenzaron con sus típicas batallas verbales Peluche/Mocoso -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mientras tanto, Sakura y Co., se hallaban discutiendo sobre lo que Fujitaka había encontrado... -

- Pero... eso... es imposible... – murmuró la Card Mistress - ¿Dices que la ruptura del sello fue… Intencional? – Fujitaka asintió -

- Miren – les mostró el libro que había estado leyendo, que era el mismo que había encontrado la semana anterior – Aquí dice que para que un sello tan poderoso se rompa, se tiene que utilizar la fuerza del alguien del exterior, es un tipo de sello especial… -

- ¿Pero quién tendría tal poder? – preguntó Touya – por que para destruir algo hecho por un ser sagrado… hay que ser… muy poderoso… ¿verdad? – Eriol asintió, mirando fijamente hacia Sakura, y luego hacia su primo -

- "Es imposible… ella… definitivamente es un error… Sakura…" – pensó -

- Aunque… - agregó Sakura – Hay una forma… Y no necesariamente se tiene que ser tan poderoso… Hay objetos mágicos especiales… por supuesto que se encuentran custodiados por los concilios y por ende se tiene que tener una gran influencia, pero… no es imposible… -

- La campana… - dijo de pronto Tomoe –

- ¿Campana? – preguntó Sakura -

- Mi… mi madre me contó que… hay una campana muy especial y… que permite aumentar el poder de una persona y a la vez deteriorar el poder de ciertos escudos, sellos o protecciones… -

- ¿Y donde se encuentra? – preguntó Tomoyo – Es decir… Está bien asegurada, ¿verdad? -

- Está custodiada por el Concilio Hechiceros de Occidente – la interrumpió Sakura -

- Pero… -

- ¿Creen que puedan traerla? Es peligroso que un objeto como ese esté allí – dijo Ieran -

- Le aseguro Señora Li que el Concilio de Occidente es un lugar lo suficientemente seguro – dijo Eric, con cara de pocos amigos -

- No lo creo si tienen traidores dentro… - le retó -

- Con todo el respeto que merece Señora Li-- -

- Ya basta Eric – habló Sakura – Será como usted diga Señora… llamaré para que traigan dicha campana – Todos le miraron con la boca abierta – Pero me parece que tendríamos que encontrar a Shaoran y a Kero antes de estar discutiendo sobre una estúpida campana -

- Sakura… - dijo Tomoyo – Sé que estás preocupada por ellos, pero… -

- ¡Pero nadie está haciendo nada para encontrarlo! -

- No subestimes a Xiao Lang – le dijo Tomoe – Parece que todavía no conoces lo suficientemente bien -

- Por supuesto que lo conozco ¡y eso es lo que me asusta! ¿No lo has dicho? ¡Él está débil! -

- Vaya, hasta que te preocupas por él – le dijo sarcásticamente y algo fría, sabía que no debía comportarse así con ella, pero no podía evitarlo, ella estaba lastimando a su Shaoran – Pero no te preocupaste por él en los mmm… veamos… ¿cinco años que pasaron desde que cortaste con él? -

- Tomoe basta! – le dijo Eriol -

- Tú no te metas Hiiragizawa – le cortó -

- Déjala – le dijo Sakura – no le hagas caso… no va a conseguir nada… -

- Por supuesto una arpía sin sentimientos como vos… -

- ¡¡Ya basta los tres!! – les gritó Touya – Dejen de pelear como unos niños. A ver si encontramos al chiquillo y al peluche, ¿no creen? -

- Hay un modo… - dijo Ieran seriamente, quien se había mantenido al margen de la discusión – Tendríamos que invocar a las guardianas -

- ¿Guardianas? – dijo Tomoyo - ¿Se refiere a Hare? -

- Bien, en realidad me refería más bien a Saijou… -

- ¿Saijou? -

- Sí… la guardiana Lunar… como Yue… Hare está en su forma falsa… y hasta que Xiao Lang no aparezca… no podrá hacer nada… Pero también… Saijou… es la luna, no puede vivir sin la magia de su dueño… -

- ¿Entonces cuál es la forma? – preguntó Sakura -

- Esperen aquí… por favor – Se retiró por una puerta y al rato reapareció sosteniendo en sus manos un libro de color verde parecido a libro de Sakura Cards -

- Ese es… - dijo Eriol -

- Así es… un libro de Cards Mágicas… -

- Pe… Pero se supone que solo Reed Clow pudo crearlas… - dijo Tomoyo – Sólo él… tenía el poder suficiente -

- Te equivocas… - le corrigió Sakura – El poder de Shaoran… ahora… supera por mucho al de Reed Clow… ¿no es así Eriol? – el joven inglés asintió -

- ¿Nani? – Tomoyo estaba muy asombrada… por supuesto que ella no podía notarlo ya que no poseía poderes mágicos, pero había escuchado que Reed Clow era muy poderoso… ciertamente había visto a Eriol en acción, que era su reencarnación (NdeH: Me salió versito :p) pero… -

- Sakura… - le llamó Ieran – Ahora… necesito tu ayuda… -

- ¿Mi ayuda? -

- Así es… necesito que pases algo de energía al libro para que la guardiana pueda salir… -

- Pero mi magia no se parece a la de… -

- No te preocupes… yo me encargaré de eso… -

- Okay… - se acercó al libro y, concentrándose puso su mano en él. Ieran también cerró sus ojos, mientras una corriente de aire comenzó a correr entre ellas. Todos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos de par en par cuando vieron frente a ellos una esfera celeste de luz, y cuando esta se disipó, pudieron ver a un ser femenino con alas de dragón negras y vestimenta china. El ser les miró a través de sus ojos esmeraldas y se arrodilló frente a Sakura -

- Mi señora… - dijo respetuosamente -

- ¿Se-- Señora? – miró inquisidoramente a Ieran - ¿Por qué…?

- Le has pasado algo de tu magia… por ello te has convertido en su ama… -

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora estoy a cargo de otro guardián? -

- No te preocupes… apenas encontremos a Xiao Lang… -

- Ya veo… - le interrumpió - ¿Y bien? – Dijo mirando hacia Saijou – Puedes incorporarte – le dijo con una sonrisa -

- Sí mi señora -

- UU no hace falta que me llames así, dime solo Sakura – la guardiana asintió y Sakura se puso seria - ¿Puedes sentir la presencia de Shaoran? – Volvió a asentir - ¿Donde? -

- Muy lejos de aquí… - respondió – Pero… es extraño… es otra… dimensión… -

- ¿Otra dimensión? -

- Así es… -

- ¿Cuál? -

- Tamashii no rouka4… - murmuró -

- ¿¡¡NANI!!? – gritó Tomoe, mientras todos le miraban asustados -

- ¿Qué tiene sobre eso? – preguntó Tomoyo -

- Tamashii no rouka… es la dimensión de los límites… entre la vida y la muerte… - le respondió Eriol -

- ¿La… vida… y… la muerte? -

- Sí… y eso quiere decir que… - Sakura se puso pálida, al igual que todos los presentes – Shaoran y Kero están en peligro… -

**-- Continuará --**

Notas de autora:

¿Cómo andan? Je, espero que este capítulo haya quedado bien… -.- les digo que acá hace un calor infernal, así que mi cerebro está medio fundido… pero todo esto lo hago por ustedes… (awww, soy taaaan buena) (¬¬ sí, claro)

Muchas gracias a los reviews de **My Baby Girl** (Gomen, pero creo que va a faltar bastante para ke las parejas se arreglen ;) ), a **CollSaku** (Hola, acá todo bien. Las parejas van a tardar algo en formarse, gracias por tus comentarios) y a **Angel-Yanu** (Muchísimas gracias!! Espero ke este chapter te haya gustado)

Aclaraciones:

**Towa no Yume:** Sueño eterno (Towa: Eternidad, Yume: Sueño) (Ne, aclaro ke el japonés no es mi fuerte, así ke si está mal lo siento, pero me gustó como sonaba)

**Kaijuu:** Monstruo (la forma en que Touya llama siempre a Sakura)

**Hikari:** Luz

**Tamashii no rouka:** Pasillo de las almas.

Nos vemos en otro capítulo…

Sayounara

HANA


End file.
